


Just try it!

by DibbleScribble



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: BillDip, M/M, Sexual Content, Some Plot, Unhealthy Relationship?, bill is a jackass, bill is posessive, dipper gets over it, dipper is slightly afraid, dubcon, he was skeptical at first, mabel is supportive, some non con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-02-22 14:58:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 27,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2511806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DibbleScribble/pseuds/DibbleScribble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mabel teases Dipper about experimenting with his sexuality a bit, and Dipper didn't take it to heart until a certain dorito showed up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Oh my.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction that I took seriously, and I am accepting any criticism that comes with writing. If there are any grammatical errors feel free to point them out and laugh at them, thank you. 
> 
> I take prompts on my tumblr, feel free to message me! 
> 
> You can find me at dibblescribble.tumblr.com

Dipper collapsed onto his bed, groaning with an accompanied sigh. ''It's so hot~!'' He complained, shoving all of his blankets onto the floor to keep cooler, well, to attempt at keeping cooler.

''It's not that bad, Dipper.'' Mabel chided, waving her hand as she rolled her eyes and landed them on a romance poster, then giggled before going back to adding glitter to another one of her rigged 'Will You Go out With Me' cards.

''It is hot, and you're only cooler than me because you're wearing short shorts, like seriously, are those even considered shorts? You might as well be in your underwear.'' He said, getting up, and wiping some sweat off of his forehead.

Mabel crossed her arms. ''Yeah, and you smell. I'm very comfortable in these shorts, and you're just jealous that I wear them way better than you ever could.'' The taller twin then went back to her craft. ''Take a shower, maybe that'll help some.''

He stared at one of her boy posters absentmindedly. ''Fine, yeah sure. maybe. I don't know.'' Dipper rambled and then walked to the bathroom. He sighed heavily, a complaint threatening to slip his teeth as he turned the door to the bathroom. Fortunately enough, he swallowed it down, and pushed it away. He turned the shower on, and adjusted the temperature until he deemed it comfortable.

Dipper stripped and took off his clothes, tossing them in the hamper to wash later because let's be real here for a moment, they had stains and food crumbs, Dipper wasn't exactly the most hygienic person in the world.

The pre-teen climbed into the shower after testing the water again with his hand, and stood under the spray for a few minutes, washing sweat off of his body, before grabbing the blue bar of soap and lathering suds into his skin. He rinsed them off and washed his hair, and made sure to get behind his ears, and blah blah.

The boy came out with a towel around his waist and walked to his closet, ignoring Mabel's babbling about some cute boy she saw earlier today.

Dipper grabbed some fresh underwear and slipped them on, not having to worry about Mabel seeing him, because she is most likely zoned out with some fantasy of hers like most girls her age are.

He slipped on a t shirt and some shorts, shaking his head as he let his messy hair catch some breeze to dry a bit more before he put his hat back on. Dipper rubbed his shoulder and walked back to the bathroom, grabbing his dirty clothes out of the hamper so he could go ahead and wash them so he had them tomorrow, because it was his favorite outfit to wear. He felt comfortable in them.

After doing said laundry, Dipper was walking to the living room when Mabel grabbed him and turned him around. ''Dipper! Look what I made!'' She held up a picture with Waddles, herself, and some boy/vampire next to her. She beamed at him with a large grin. ''I tried my best!''

Dipper squinted as he looked at the picture. ''Yea- Yeah it's great. Better than I could probably do.'' He smiled a bit at her, and then looked at the drawing again. He saw another addition that he must have missed while looking over the drawing....Was that.-. Dipper took it from her hands, and looked closer, holding it up. He swore he saw a familiar Dream Demon behind the tree she drew behind herself.

Mabel tilted her head. ''Is there something wrong with it, bro-bro?''

Dipper blinked a few times, and shook his head. He opened his mouth, and then closed it. ''Nah, it's really good. You should show Grenda and Candy.'' He answered, and handed it back. ''I bet they will like it. Especially with the boy you drew.''

Mabel grinned. ''Yeah?! Isn't he cute???!!''

Dipper chuckled. ''Yeap. he's a keeper.''

Mabel nodded. ''Oh, and Dipper? How are things with Wendy?''

Dipper looked around. ''Good. I mean. I'm fine. We're friends. she has another boyfriend.'' He nodded, and rubbed the back of his neck. ''But all in all, I think I'm over my crush.''

Mabel smiled softly. ''That's good, I hope you find someone too.'' She ran off and tripped over Waddles, landing on her face.'' OOf.''

Dipper sniggered, and then decided he was hungry. ''Hey, Mabel, wanna go spend our allowance on pancakes?''

Mabel sat up and hugged Waddles to her chest, and he chewed on her hair. ''Yes.''

Dipper ran upstairs and grabbed his money, coming back down with his hat on. ''Let's go!'' He went outside.

Mabel, having spent all of her money on art supplies, was broke so she slipped out a $10 from the cash register and left Grunkle Stan a note that she'd work it off so it wasn't stealing.

She caught up with her twin and they took the cart to the diner.

Dipper walked in and sat in their normal booth and Mabel sat across from him. They both told Lazy Susan that they wanted pancakes. Dipper wanted to be a bit more grown up so he ordered coffee with his, and Mabel got orange juice. Even though it's 3pm.

She came back with the order and Dipper grabbed his cup, taking a sip, he choked ,and shuddered. ''Uhg, that's horrible, how do people drink that stuff. ''

Mabel laughed, and pointed. ''HA! You should have seen your face!'' She held her stomach.

''Oh? you try it then!'' Dipper slid his cup over and Mabel took a big gulp. She sputtered, and her face contorted. ''Ew! That taste worst than glue!''

Dipper face-palmed. ''Why would you taste glue- actually, never mind.''

He began to cut his pancakes into triangles, which was a habit that his mom had pushed onto him. Dipper took a bite after pouring syrup all over them, and swallowed. ''Hey mabel, will you share your orange juice?''

''No way! Get your own.'' She said in between bites.

''I gave you a drink of mine.'' Dipper muttered, and sighed, taking another bite from his pancakes. ''

They ate their pancakes, Dipper glancing down and about to stab another piece of his food before he saw Bill in one of them. He dropped his fork and shouted in surprise, earning a few curious glances from other customers.

''Dipper? you alright?'' Mabel asked, looking at him as she took a drink of her orange juice.

He rubbed his eyes and looked down at his food. ''No, I keep seeing Bill Cipher...'' Dipper pushed his plate back. ''I don't want to eat anymore. You want them?''

Mabel shrugged, and took his plate, eating the rest of his pancakes without a problem.

Dipper took another drink of his coffee, and shivered. He's never get used to that taste, it was better than being thirsty though.

The twins left after paying, and sat in the cart. ''Wanna go on an adventure?'' Dipper asked.

''I can't today Dipper, I'm really sorry. I need to go give Chad my card. I'll make it up to you, though. I promise!'' She punched his arm softly.

Dipper nodded. ''I understand, hope that goes well for you and all. The boyfriend thing.''

Mabel grinned. ''Yeah~....Boyfriend. Dipper, why don't you find a boyfriend?''

Dipper choked on some spit he was trying to swallow. ''wHat?'' He wasn't....gay? Or bisexual....Dipper's never really thought about it...being with a guy..I mean, sure he's made comments about some actors being handsome or whatever, but never to the point he'd say he was attracted to them....The only person he's actually pursued was Wendy, and that blew over..... He was blushing, and he could feel the heat in his face.

''Oh come on Dipper, you could experiment a little....Don't be afraid.'' Mabel said.

''..H-have... have you experimented?'' Dipper asked, knitting his eyebrows together, and looking at Mabel, who was nodding, and shrugging.

''I have, and I figured out that I prefer guys, but if I wanted, I would date a girl.'' Mabel smiled, followed by another shrug.

Dipper nodded. ''....uh... I'll... think about it.'' He made an odd face, thinking about a man, or what he would believe was an attractive man. Dipper shook his head. He'd do this later.

Dipper drove them back to the Mystery Shack, and parked the cart so Soos could use it later on. When they got inside Grunkle Stan was waiting in the living room, eating a bag of chips. ''Hey, where have you two been for the last hour?'' He asked in that all too familiar rough voice.

''Eating pancakes.'' Mabel answered simply and took a seat next to him, grabbing a hand full of chips from the bag he had.

Dipper nodded and went ahead and swept the gift shop so he didn't have to do it later.

A few hours passed with them working, talking to tourists, and watching Grunkle Stan yet again, trick, and manipulate them into buying some stupid toy, or painting. How does he do it? Dipper couldn't talk to anyone like that, adding in little white lies to his sentences as if it were second nature, as if it were natural, as natural as breathing. He sighed, counting the money at the end of the day, and giving it to Grunkle Stan. He gave Dipper a $20 and Mabel a $10. She sighed, knowing that Grunkle Stan had gotten her note.

Dipper put his in his jar in their room, saving it up for whatever he wanted. He stretched out on his bed. Mabel was at Grenda's, having a sleepover. He was thankful, because he knew that if the sleepover was held here, he'd never get any sleep. Dipper was just about to close his eyes when all the color drained from the room. His clock frozen on the 10:43pm mark. Dipper paled, fitting in with the colorless setting around him. No. No no no no no . NO.

He was waiting, waiting to hear that stupid voice. Waiting for it to call him a stupid nickname.

''Shooting Star is really funny you know...''

And there it was.

Dipper whipped around and saw nothing. He looked up, down, side to side, and in the corners. Nothing.

''Come on out Bill, stop hiding...You're already interrupting my sleep for this. It better be good.'' Dipper grumbled, and then grimaced, oh god. He was turning into Grunkle Stan. He shuddered.

He heard clicking. Almost like....dress shoes on the floor?

Dipper looked in the direction of it's source, and he was met with a human figure. A pale, tall, lanky, blond haired man. An eyepatch over his right eye, wearing a yellow suit, which had ancient brick like paterns on both the cuffs of his sleeves, and the base of the tailcoat he wore. That eye he was seeing only belonged to one thing. Bill. A dream demon in a new form.

Dipper didn't realize that his mouth was hanging open until he felt some drool threatening to spill over his lip. He shook his head. ''Bill?'' Dipper was staring far too long, longer than he ever thought he'd look at Bill without turning away with a burning hate. And he did just that, turning his head away, and crossing his arms, scowling at the wall. ''I'm not making a deal with you this time, so you might as well leave me alone, and let me go to bed.'' Dipper closed his eyes in a 'I'm Not Dealing With Your Bullshit, So Leave Me alone' manner.

Bill ignored Dipper's little pout, and approached him. Dipper could hear the feint clicking sounds of his heels hitting the hardwood floor.

Dipper felt something smooth a cool under his chin, and opened his eyes, realizing that Bill was turning his head with....his cane?

''Did you miss me?'' Bill asked with a shit eating grin on his face as he was much too close for Dipper's comfort.

Dipper looked him in the eye, leaning back a bit to put some much needed space between their faces. ''You'd want that, wouldn't you?'' He asked, using bluntness in his tone.

''More than ever!'' Bill said, with a roll of his one good eye. ''What do you think about my new form? Sexy, amirite?'' He asked, doing a turn around and looking at Dipper over his shoulder.

Dipper blushed lightly, but willed it away quickly before Bill turned his head to look at him. ''sure, I don't know. Maybe? Ask someone else.'' He dented his eyebrows.

Bill smiled, and shrugged. ''I'm gonna pretend you said sexy.'' The dream Demon sat on the bed next to Dipper, earning a slight flinch. ''whoah. Sheesh, calm down Pinetree...I just came to say hello to my favorite meat sack.'' He said innocently, but Dipper knew that there was not one ounce of innocence in Bill.

Dipper visibly frowned. ''Knowing you, I'm almost 100% positive that you want more than a simple 'Hello Pinetree, hope you wet yourself with the dream I've concocted this time, I'll measure how well I did with the amount of sweat on your sheets.' '' He put his arms out at his sides at 90 degree angles facing downward as he spoke, mimicking Bill in his usual dorito form.

Bill laughed, genuinely laughed, it even reached his one eye. ''Oh man, you made a funny, Pinetree, I wasn't expecting that. y'know, if Shooting Star were here I bet she'd take a picture.'' He grinned widely.

He smiled a little, and then mentally slapped himself. An image from the journal flashed in his mind. ~DO NOT TRUST~ What does Bill want. ''Yeah....Just to be clear...You don't want to use my body as a puppet again?'' Dipper asked, trying to clarify the real reason Bill was here.

Bill sighed heavily, and shook his head. ''No, I told you that a bit ago, don't you remember that, Pinetree?'' He asked, twirling his cane in the air in a gesture before he spoke. ''Y'know, for a smart meat sack like yourself, you've got a terrible memory.''

Dipper scoffed. ''My memory happens to be perfectly fine. I just want to know why you showed up without warning, I certainly didn't summon you, and Demon's don't just pop in for an old hello.'' He looked warily at him.

''Bingo!'' Bill smiled, and pinched Dipper's cheek. ''You've cracked the mystery, kid. I am in fact here for a bit more, but what could I possibly want from you?'' He put his finger on his chin as if mocking Dipper with a thinking expression.

Dipper deadpanned, and crossed his arms. ''I'm not playing the guessing game with you, Bill. Tell me what you want.''

''Are you the type of person who learns visible, rather than wording?'' Bill asked, looking serious.

Dipper shrugged. ''It makes it easier to see an example....so yes?''

That was all the confirmation Bill needed. He smiled and pinched Dipper's cheeks, muttering what Dipper thought sounded like 'such an adorable little thing you are' but he didn't really have much time to tell him to shut up.

Bill pressed their faces together when Dipper blinked. It was quick, but Dipper felt as if his lips were burning.

The twin's eyes widened, and blood quickly rushed to his face, pushing the other away he took a huge breath, fighting the urge to wipe at his mouth, but he knew the burning sensation wouldn't go away from just that. ''W-hwhat was that?''

Bill was smiling at Dipper's reaction. ''A kiss. Haven't you seen it somewhere or whatever?'' He asked.

''Well...yes?'' Dipper was just thinking about how Mabel told him to experiment a bit....but with Bill out of all people? Why? He could have experimented with some other kid, but Bill was his first kiss in general...Wow. That certainly would be a story for his twin- no. nope. Mabel wasn't gonna hear about this little incident.

Bill nodded. ''I'm not really into the whole 'forcing you to do something you don'- JUST KIDDING. I love seeing you squirm and fidget.'' Bill looked down at his wrist. ''Oh- Pinetree, I've gotta go. Sweet Dreams~ <3 '' He said it so sweetly, and was that- was that a seductive smirk?

Dipper wiped his face and when he opened his eyes the room was filled with color, and everything was in order. Clock ticking, moonlight on the floor. All was well. He rubbed his eyes and pulled his blankets over his head, curling up and attempting sleep, which finally took him after a solid ten minutes.

Dipper was in a dream..Lucid dreaming, realizing you're in a dream, but you don't wake up. There was water, and rocks. It was beautiful. He walked to the edge of the water and looked down at his reflection. He squatted down and felt the water, dipping his fingers in.

A hand grabbed his wrist and pulled him down into the water. ''AH-'' He was under the surface, panicking until he reminded himself that this was a dream, and he could breath. He looked around, searching for whatever dragged him under. It was even more beautiful under the water. bioluminescence on rocks, floating around. Amazing. He saw a figure, and swam to follow it. This dream was the best he's had in years.

Dipper followed the shadow to what was looking to be ruins of a coral reef. He followed it inside.

Upon entering it was dark at first. He got some chills, and hugged his arms.

Dipper found himself being pinned against a cold rock wall by something, and he flinched, closing his eyes and sheilding his face with his hands.

When nothing hit him, he opened his eyes and found himself pinned against his bedroom wall. He took in a breath of air and looked up at his pursuer. He wish he hadn't.

Fucking BILL. Holding him against the wall, smirking that same smirk he had before Dipper had went to bed. He tried to push him back, but his arms were held above his head, and he coughed. ''Get off.'' Dipper complained, wiggling and arching off the wall in attempt to give Bill a bit of a struggle, but really, the only one struggling was Dipper.

''Ah ah ah, I don't think so, Pinetree~.'' Bill pinned Dipper against the wall the rest of the way with his hips.

Dipper looked back up at him with a slight blush from being so close, and saw that Bill's expression had changed.

''You're not going anywhere, Dipper.''

Upon saying that, Bill picked him up and threw the boy onto the bed, approaching slowly as he took off his bowtie.

Dipper bounced slightly on the mattress, and he felt his heart pounding. Afraid that Bill could actually hear it thudding against his rib cage. He scooted back, hugging his knees, and buried his face into them. He could wake himself up...right? This was his dream, he could change it...bend it to his will....right?!

Bill grabbed Dipper's ankles, and pulled him down, positioning their faces to meet, locking eyes. Or...Eyes and eye.....

''Bill this is....what are i don't- I'm not- i just.....-'' Dipper didn't know what to say to all of this. No? Yes? Get off? HA as if that would work. The way Bill's face was looking like he'd been waiting centuries to do this, drove Dipper mad. He looked away.

'Jesus Christ, the kid never shuts up, does he...I guess I'll make him.' He thought, and Bill grabbed Dipper's chin, and pressed his lips forcefully against the others.

He earned a surprised sound from Dipper, much to his liking he believed that the sounds he would soon be drawing out will be much more...what's the word...lewd? Or...sexy. Both. Both is good. maybe even funny, and he'd tease the boy about them later on.

Dipper pushed on the other's chest, wanting nothing more at the moment than to wake up, and sweat it off. Much to his dismay, Bill's body didn't budge an inch upon his relentless pushing.

Bill smirked widely against Dipper's lips before he pulled back, and looked at the boy's face. ''My, My, Pinetree, you're looking a bit bothered there.'' The Dream Demon teased, dragging his finger along Dipper's jawline.

Dipper turned his face away, visibly pouting from the comment. ''Get off of me Bill.'' Dipper grounded out, struggling once more against the...man? Demon. Demon, yes. Bill was a demon, who had no distinguishable gender other than a form he takes on himself.

Bill chuckled at his weak attempts to free himself. ''Oh, I thought I made myself clear a few moments ago, or should I repeat myself...'' The Demon cleared his throat and leaned forward. He grabbed Dipper's chin roughly and forced him to look him in the eye.  
''You're not going anywhere, Dipper. You're mine, and only I can touch you. Do you understand me?''

Dipper's eyes were wide. Bill's eye held something dark, and fierce. It burned into his soul deeply, cutting away at his will to fight against him. Dipper was intimidated, though he repeats he shouldn't' be, he wouldn't be scared in the real world, but this was the Dreamscape, and Bill's power was limitless here. He'd only tire himself out by trying to fight, maybe he should just....comply?...

Dipper gave a slight nod in response, easily shutting up.

Bill smiled widely, and his face contorted into a pleased expression. ''Haha, good, Pinetree, I thought there was going to be a problem, here.'' 

The way the demon could go from 'Say One More Wrong Thing And I Will Make Sure You Regret It' to a happy child who just woke up on Christmas morning, Dipper would never understand. It sent chills up and down his spine, causing him to get goosebumps. He continued to search Bill for the anger he had only mere seconds ago, but not a trace was left. He was all smiles for the moment, which he knew would resort back to his usual smirks. Dipper was counting down in his head.

Bill leaned back, trapping Dipper with his legs as he undid the button to his outer coat, sliding it off of his shoulders, and tossing it gently to the floor.

The Demon then followed with his white dress shirt, undoing each button with ease as he watched Dipper's face deepen in color with each 'pop' of the material sliding lose of it's hold, revealing more skin.

'Oh my god. Oh my god. I'm not sure if I can do this....Can I? I've never done this with anyone before.... This is way too far. He was supposed to experiment, having sex was NOT the first step of experimenting. He took in a shallow breath, quickly losing it again at the sight of Bill's bare upper body. He mentally slapped himself, he can't let him win so easily. Dipper closed his eyes, refusing to look at him.

Bill stopped, and stared, offended, by Dipper closing his eyes. His hands moved away from his chest and he grabbed Dipper by the jaw. ''What do you think you're doing, kid?'' He asked, the dangerous tone in his voice returning so quickly, and easily.


	2. Flesh.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper has a secret that he didn't even know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hold my hands above my head  
> And push my face into the bed  
> Cause I'm a screamer baby, make me a mute  
> You put your hand upon my neck and feel the pulse beat, beat, beat, beat  
> It's like a trigger, get me ready to shoot
> 
> Wanna wrestle with me baby  
> Here's a sneak, little peek  
> You can dominate the game cause I'm tough  
> I don't play around that often  
> When I do, I'm a freak  
> So you'd better believe I like it rough
> 
> Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my flesh  
> Get undressed, ta-taste the flesh  
> Bite into me harder, sink your teeth into my flesh  
> Pass the test, ta-taste the flesh

Dipper's eyes widened once more in fear, he didn't remember Bill being this scary. He looked up at him, making eye contact. ''N-nothing! Sorry!'' He replied, biting the insides of his cheek in anticipation, expecting to be hit. 

Bill loosened his hold on Dipper's jaw, and leaned back again. He sighed slowly through his nose, and closed his eye for a brief second to collect himself. 

Bill smiled with teeth, and nodded. ''Alright, kid. Now comes the fun part!'' 

There it was again.

His chipper voice.

Dipper nodded once, thinking better of mouthing some smart ass comment. 

''Heh.....yeah..'' Dipper replied quietly, visibly nervous for whatever was to come. 

Dipper leaned down and pecked his lips once, and then took off Dipper's shirt. 

The boy sighed, and decided it was now or never, this was only a dream. He would wake up in a bit, and take a cold shower, and then forget about this whole thing. 

 

Right??

Bill tossed the discarded piece of clothing to the floor, and then pulled off Dipper's shorts quickly, throwing those to some forgotten corner in the room. 

Dipper tried to draw his knees up, and cover himself, but was only greeted with the weight of Bill's ass. 

Oh. he forgot Bill was sitting on him. He wasn't that heavy, but heavier than dipper.

Bill smirked down at the flushed boy, and trailed his hands up Dipper's front. 

''Oh man, never thought I'd get to see you like this so soon, Pinetree~.'' 

 

Dipper tried to hide, by sinking down a bit further into the mattress from Bill's touch, but quickly stopped to avoid angering Bill. 

Bill didn't seem to notice, he was still smirking down at him, and stopped his hands at his neck. 

''Say, Pinetree. Do you like pain?'' Bill asked, tilting his head just slightly, reminding Dipper of a confused puppy. 

He shook his head quickly. ''No, no no. No pain.'' 

Bill's smirk slowly slid into a grin, his hands sliding down to Dipper's hips. 

Dipper shivered lightly, getting goosebumps from the contact. 

Oh no. That grin couldn't be good. Dipper watched his hands, waiting for him to do something. 

Waiting. 

Bill stopped and then sharply dug his nails into Dipper's hips. Looking up at his face to watch his reaction. 

''AHguh!'' The boy cried out, pain washing into his nerves, but that last part sounding like an accidental moan. 

Bill's grin grew into something that would surely put the Cheshire cat to shame. 

''I've seen you steal books, but I've never taken you as a liar, Dipper~.'' Bill cooed down at the boy. 

Dipper could feel his face turn an odd shade of red. He didn't know he liked pain...He didn't know, how could he possibly know?! He's never experimented with anything like that before! 

''U-um...'' 

Dipper stammered, seemingly that was the only response he could get out, much to Bill's amusement. 

''I'll tell you what, Pinetree. I'll keep this secret between us. Deal?''

Dipper dented his eyebrows, and again the entry from the journal flashed in his head. 

~DO NOT TRUST~

He sighed heavily. Dipper would be laughed at, but was it really worth making a Deal with Bill Cipher? 

He shook his head. 

''I don't care if you tell someone.'' That was a lie, Dipper cared a lot. 

Bill smiled. ''Oh I'll tell everyone.'' 

Dipper slapped himself on the face mentally for saying something like that. 

Bill bent down and flicked his tongue against Dipper's right nipple roughly, only grinning again from the gasp he earned. 

Dipper bit his tongue, and vowed himself that he'd keep quiet, not letting Bill hear him make sounds like that. 

Bill chuckled lowly, and kissed up his chest, and latched onto his collar bone, biting, and sucking.

Dipper bit harder on his tongue to force any sound he was about to voice, back down his throat. 

Bill trailed bites up his neck, leaving marks that would bloom beautifully later on. He breathed hotly in his ear, whispering. 

''I'm making you mine, Pinetree! and I've got the evidence to prove it~.'' Bill said, in a very low, and what Dipper would never admit was an extremely sexy voice. 

With that said, Bill trailed his nails down dipper's front, and stopped at the band of his underwear. 

The boy grunted, holding in a whimpering moan from slipping past his lips. His eyes were only half open, he didn't want to look at Bill, but he didn't dare close them again after what happened last time. 

Bill dipped down to lick up a small, and thin trail of blood that escaped one of his scratches. 

Dipper shivered from the feeling the Demon's tongue sliding along his skin like that. Mixed with the feint burning that the wound stimulated. 

Bill flipped it around now, setting Dipper on his lap, as he lied down on the bed on his back. 

Dipper gasped when he was moved so quickly, and he blushed when he found himself sitting on Bill. ''Wha-?'' He asked, looking down at the Demon. 

Bill locked his fingers and rested them on his stomach, looking at Dipper expectantly. 

''Work with me, Pinetree~. Clock is ticking.'' Bill tapped the watch on his wrist. 

Dipper dented his eyebrows, he didn't do well under pressure. He looked down, and whined. He didn't want this. He didn't ask for this.  
a kiss was fine, but this was sex. The boy groaned loudly, and reminded himself this was a dream. Bill said the clock was ticking, meaning the faster things played out, the faster he would wake up....right?! That's what Dipper told himself anyways. 

DIpper swallowed, and wiped his sweaty hands on his bare legs, which he noticed they were bare. He must have forgot Bill took off his shorts. He sighed slowly to calm down. 

The boy began to undo the belt around Bill's waist, and slid it loose of it's loops. 

He didn't look at Bill, but he knew the demon was grinning. 

 

Dipper undid the button, and zipper, and pulled down the pants, sliding them off of Bill's legs completely. He blushed an amusing shade of scarlet at the sight of the bulge in Bill's boxers.

And that's all Bill needed. The position was flipped once more, and Bill was looming over the other. Looking down with that slightly familiar smirk. One that dipper once thought was seductive, but now that it was more close up, it was sexy. 

Bill pressed his hips roughly to Dipper's and ground against him once. 

Dipper wasn't prepared for that, so he let out a surprised moan, which he had no intention to make around Bill. 

The Dream Demon chuckled with a small sigh, and snapped the band to Dipper's underwear. 

''Looks like you're enjoying this just as much as I am, dippin'dot.'' Bill smiled, and flickered his gaze to Dipper's half hard, which the thin piece of fabric he calls underwear was doing a poor job of hiding. 

''O-oh. I uh...Wait! My body is only responding naturally, it's not my fault!'' Dipper protested, but the last word was muffled by bill pressing their lips together roughly. 

Dipper put his hand on Bill's chest to push him off again, but once the Demon forced his tongue into Dipper's mouth, he kissed back. Closing his eyes. 

'Looks like I found one of the kid's weak-spots. French kissing.' Bill thought as he tasted every inch of Dipper's mouth, getting a small hum in return. 

Bill decided that was the best time to rid the boy of his underwear, and slid them off, all the while pushing his tongue under Dipper's. 

He tossed the piece of clothe to the floor, and took his own off with one hand, easily. 

Bill pulled back slowly and looked over Dipper with eyes that could only be described as hungry. 

Dipper thought Bill would just eat his fucking soul right then and there, but instead he saw him smile. 

Dipper looked down to see what the Demon was smiling at, and he realized he was smiling at the fact Dipper was fully erected now. 

The boy covered his face, and rolled onto his stomach. ''Stop looking at me like that!'' He yelled into the sheets. 

Bill grinned once more, his canines showing. 

He grabbed Dipper's hips, and pulled them up. He admired his ass for a second. 

''Let's test that pain kink again, shall we, Dippin'dot?'' 

Dipper's eyes widened when he realized the position he was in, he didn't have time to respond before Bill's bare hand came in contact with his bottom. A sharp sound of skin on skin echoed off the walls, and Dipper's hips jerked forward, and sound of pain and pleasure mixing. ''AH!'' 

Bill smiled, and rubbed the smarting skin gently before he brought his hand back down on the other side. The sound bouncing off the walls yet again. 

Dipper straight out moaned that time, and he mumbled something Bill didn't quite catch. Something along the lines of 'holy shit' or maybe even 'oh my god'. Bill himself wasn't sure. 

He bent down and kissed each hand print. 

Dipper's breath was a bit heavier than before, and Bill loved it. 

The demon's eyes flashing with satisfaction was to show for it. 

Bill grabbed a bottle from under the bed, and popped the cap, squirting some lube onto his fingers. 

Dipper tensed when he heard the sound, knowing what it was immediately. He was only waiting now. 

Bill stared at the substance for a few seconds before he looked back to Dipper's rosy pink ass, and then eased one finger into his entrance. He could instantly feel how tight he was, and it only made him all the more eager.  
Dipper on the other hand, was nervous. He swore if this wasn't a dream, he'd be having a panic attack. Just knowing this was a dream was enough to keep him away from the cliff, that below awaited a deep sea of hyperventilations , which Dipper would be sure to drown in. 

The boy relaxed, reading from one of the books Mabel had in secret, that it helped a lot to just relax. 

It worked, surprisingly. 

Bill could feel him relaxing around his digit, and he was thankful that he really didn't have to force him to just deal with the pain. As the eye of Providence, he's seen everything. And Rape wasn't something he wanted to condone in. 

He eased his finger in and out slowly, adding another finger at it's side. Stretching the other out more. Bill gave him a few seconds before he began to move his fingers in a scissoring motion. 

Dipper winced slightly at the stretching, taking long breaths, and letting them out slowly.

It wasn't until Bill added a third digit that Dipper felt very uncomfortable, nonetheless, he took deeper breaths, and relaxed as much as his body would allow. 

Bill worked him open, making sure that he would be ready. 

After deeming Dipper stretched enough, he slipped his fingers out and squirted some more lube into his hand, this time, spreading it all on his length. 

He looked at Dipper, who was watching him over his shoulder. 

Bill's face wasn't holding any sort of smirk, or grin, or smile. It was relaxed.

Dipper slowly shifted on his knees, and stood on the bed. He looked down at Bill, and grabbed his face, kissing him. 

Bill smiled, and kissed back, sliding his tongue along Dipper's lips before pulling back like a tease. ''Man, you are full of surprises, Pinetree. that's why I like you.'' Bill mused for a moment with a slight shake of his head, before the smirk slipped its way back onto his face. 

''Now....Back on your knees.'' Bill ordered, looking at Dipper with dangerous eyes. 

Dipper wouldn't admit it, but submitting to Bill's orders in this situation did turn him on, and he found himself wanting it more and more. He complied, and got on his knees, feeling the mattress sink where Bill's weight sat. 

Bill let the tip of his member tease Dipper's entrance, the smirk just growing a bit more with each soft whine that came from Dipper's lips. 

''Stop- ah- teasin-NUH!'' Dipper moaned, and half grunted as bill pushed completely into him. All the way down to the hilt. 

Bill grinned from ear to ear, and chuckled deeply. 

''I'm sorry, what was that, Pinetree? I didn't catch that. Could you say that again?'' The Demon asked. 

Dipper scowled over his shoulder. 

''Ooh, such a scary look.'' Bill mused once again. 

''I said, Sto- HUHH!~'' Dipper's mouth dropped open as Bill thrusted roughly in the middle of his sentence. Dipper got the memo and turned forward, dipping his head down, shutting up. 

Bill thrusted roughly again, and then began searching for a certain bundle of nerves inside of Dipper. 

The boy sighed softly, taking in all the pleasure he was feeling. 

Dipper's head shot back when he felt Bill thrust right into his prostate. ''Bill!'' He called out. 

Bill felt his cock twitch inside of Dipper from hearing him call out his name. This certainly was a sight he'd never forget. And little did Dipper know that soon this dream would take it's role in reality. 

He thrusted again, harder, now aiming for that spot. The spot that he knew would drive dipper mad with each brush, or little contact that spot got. 

Dipper moaned loudly, and Bill shoved his face into the sheets, dragging his nails along the boy's back slowly. 

He thrusted harder, and deeper, quickening his pace. He dipped his head back for a moment as pleasure jolted up and down his body. He wanted to feel that again. 

Bill growled, and bit into Dipper's shoulder, breaking the skin on contact. His hips pushing forward with so much force that he was rocking the bed against the wall. 

A book falling off the shelf that was lined up with the same wall. 

He could feel Dipper tightening around him, and he decided to finish this for both of them. 

Bill didn't stop, or stutter in his rough, and deep thrusts. Pounding into Dipper quickly until he found himself moaning loudly. He yanked on Dipper's hair, pulling his head back just in time to catch the sound that the boy gave upon his release. 

He waited a few seconds, looking over Dipper's back with an accomplished smirk. 

Dipper was panting, his shoulder blades moving with each breath as he moved to reposition himself. 

Bill pulled out slowly. ''If I didn't know everything, I'd assume you weren't a virgin.'' Bill smiled. 

''But I do know everything.'' He laughed.

Dipper looked over at him, not even caring enough to make some witty remark. 

Or maybe he might just go ahead and make one. 

''What's on the other side of a Black hole?'' 

Bill looked over. He stared. 

Dipper smirked in triumph. 

Bill shook his head. ''That's for me to know, and you to find out.''

''OH BULLSHIT, BILL. YOU DO NOT KNOW THAT.'' Dipper threw his arms up. 

''Do too, Pinetree. Now get out.'' Bill snapped his fingers, and Dipper woke up. Sweating.

He sat up quickly, and winced as a hot pain rolled down his back. He took in a deep breath and ran his fingers through his messy, sweat soaked hair. ew. 

Dipper sighed and got up, glancing at the clock. 

''only 6:12am.'' He walked to the bathroom, and turned on the water. He took off his shirt and shorts, followed by underwear. He stopped in the mirror and saw marks all over his neck, and he paled. 

 

Oh no...

 

He turned around slowly and looked over his shoulder, seeing scratches. 

''fuck!'' Dipper quietly screamed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was chapter two, and I really want to continue writing more chapters, but again it all depends on you guys! I've been enjoying writing this a lot! 
> 
> If you have any questions, or ideas for more chapters don't be afraid to inbox my tumblr! 
> 
> dibblescribble.tumblr.com


	3. Not safe.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ''Whaddaya say, kid. Is it a deal?''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say this right now, that I really planned on having this out sooner. This chapter is really kinda boring, and some plot, BUT. The next will totally be much more filling, and entertaining. I'm trying to get everything sorted, and hopefully I can have a set date that I will update. The updates will be weekly, but no deciphered day. I will let you know when I decide! thank you all for being patient with me, and putting up with my shitty writing! But alas, I hope you do enjoy this, enjoy it as much as I love writing it. I'm not the best, but I'm improving. I love you guys, a lot! <3

It's been a few days since Dipper had that dream...It haunts him still. He hasn't wanted to sleep, afraid he might encounter Bill where he's most powerful; The Dreamscape.   
Dipper just wanted to live his life, get on with the rest of his Summer, and maybe focus a bit more on his academics. He's alright in school but he didn't really wanna think about it right now, or at least not too hard anyways.   
On another note, Mabel was trying to set him up on blind dates. 

 

''Mabel, no. I already told you I'm not going on blind dates..besides...I don't even-...I don't know if-...Just... I'm not sure what I'm interested in, ok?'' Dipper frowned. 

 

That only made Mabel's smile grow more intense. 

 

''C'mon Dipper!! You can find out who you are with blind dates!! It's not that bad! Haven't you ever seen the movies?'' She waved her hand, and giggled. 

 

Dipper looked at her incredulously, and then waved his hands in her face. ''Mabel! This is real life! Those movies were fake, actors, predictable plot. These kinds of things are D-A-N-G-E-R-O-U-S.'' He said with emphasis. 

 

The girl sighed. ''Dipper, stop being a piece of wet paper.'' Mabel rolled her eyes. 

 

Dipper ignored that, and just walked to the kitchen. 

Mabel smiled to herself, and ran upstairs. 

''DON'T SET THEM UP BEHIND MY BACK EITHER!'' Dipper yelled up to her as he opened the cupboard. He heard giggling in response, which meant that nothing good was coming from this whole thing. Dipper would be forced into some non-renegotiable situation, and he'd have to outsmart it. 

How was he even supposed to date someone? He couldn't tell Wendy how we felt without a huge list, which was mostly rambles. Dipper just isn't that blunt about his feelings, which frustrates him to no end.  
He pulled out a little pumpkin shaped snack cake, and opened it. Dipper aggressively took a bite, and chewed angrily as he thought. 

 

__________________________________________________________________________________

 

''Mabel.....'' Dipper groaned, and face-palmed. She did it behind his back, and there was nothing he could do about it. 

''You said we were going to look at that weird goo you found.'' Dipper glared at her. Instead of in the woods, they are at some stupid dinner picnic? He doesn't even know what to call this. 

Mabel shoved him into a seat, and flipped off Dipper's hat. 

''It's gonna be fine. I arranged just a few dates, each is only about ten minutes, so you'll be out within at most an hour. I had an age restriction, no one above 16 is here, because I gotta keep it legal.'' She rubbed her cheeks. ''I made sure none of them were 'too' creepy.'' She smiled, talking as she combed through Dipper's hair with her fingers. 

Dipper pouted the whole time she talked. Thought he wouldn't voice it, he was nervous. To know that he was going to be meeting strangers, and having to ask so many questions, Dipper was almost doomed that he'd make a fool of himself, and say something that made him look like an idiot! He wanted to just slip away right now, and disappear into the woods. 

Mabel saw the first person coming, and she gasped. Mabel smiled at Dipper and then ran off, diving behind a bush to watch in secret, even though there was no missing her glowing sweater. Seriously, what if there was a scenario where they had to be stealthy, Mabel would be an eyesore. 

Dipper glared at her, then turned to meet the person who sat down across from him. He smiled a bit,trying to look like he wasn't mentally battling himself over this entire thing. 

The girl was pretty, he'd give her that. She was wearing a cute skirt, and a short sleeved shirt.   
She smiled back, and extended her hand. ''Hi, I'm Emma.'' 

Dipper hesitantly shook her hand. Hoping to god his palms weren't as sweaty as he thought.   
To Dipper's relief, she didn't seem to wipe her hand on her skirt or anything. She nodded. 

''So what do you....like to do?'' Dipper asked, trying to gather up all of his confidence. 

She thought for a few seconds, looking up. ''I like to watch movies a lot...Do you like movies?'' Emma asked, looking at Dipper. 

She looked to be about 12-13 to him. In his age range. 

''Oh...Uh- I'm more of a book person, but movies are good.'' Dipper chuckled nervously.   
''What's your favorite...subject?'' He mentally slapped himself for asking such a stupid question. It's SUMMER. People don't wanna think about school. 

Emma smiled at it, and laughed to herself. ''I really like gym.'' 

Ah. So she was a sport lover. From what Dipper would assume, the girl liked Track, or basketball. 

''Oh, cool I wasn't...It wasn't really-my uh- best.'' He rubbed the back of his neck. 

A little timer on the table dinged, and Dipper felt a sudden wave of relaxation wash over him. He didn't even realize how stiff he was until he sat back when the Girl left.

Dipper rubbed his eyes, groaning softly. 

 

__________________________________________________________________________________

 

As Mabel promised, that went on for about an hour. girls, just a few guys, which Dipper seemed to have easier conversation with. 

None of them he really hit it off with though, they all seemed....what was the word...-bland? boring?- Yeah, Dipper liked mysteries, and most of them didn't. He only really talked to one girl a bit over 10 minutes about a book they have read. 

The point was, he was tired right now. Dipper wants to sit on the couch, and watch T.V for an hour or something before he goes to bed. 

He was turning off the T.V when he heard a loud -BUMP-. He jumped, flinching from the sound, it startled him, he could admit that. 

Dipper looked around, and chose to investigate, like the little detective he is. 

He opened the closet-nothing-

He looks in the hallways-nothing- 

He walks into the giftshop room-noth-wait.-

Dipper walked over to the Out-of-order vending machine, and found it open a bit, and behind was a passageway. Stairs- in fact. Dipper couldn't believe it. Just when he thought they had every mystery of Gravity falls figured out, there was something that tapped on his shoulder, and whispered -boo-. 

''aAUHG.'' Grunkle Stan was in front of Dipper, shutting the passage way closed quickly. He was sweating a bit, and looked around nervously. 

That scared Dipper, and he jumped back. 

''Wha-..whadaaya-..what do- you think you're doin, down here this late....kid.'' The man said, avoiding eye contact.

Dipper looked at him weirdly. Squinting a bit. ''What's behind there? I demand answers.'' Dipper crossed his arms. Something weird had to be down there, especially if Grunkle Stan would run to shut it. Seriously. Run. 

He was sweating more. ''It's- a- don't worry about it...'' He was thinking of something in that Con mind of his. 

The man sighed, and slumped. ''Alright...You caught me....It's my secret gym. I use it when you two disappear to no one knows where....I'm a fat, gross old man, alright? Don't make a big deal out of it'' 

Dipper held up a finger, and opened up his mouth, but then closed it, and sighed. 

Grunckle Stan patted Dipper's head. ''Go to your room, and get some sleep, kid. You look like crap.'' 

Dipper sighed, and did as told. Walking up the stairs. A gym? That was weird. but whatever. He'd take Grunckle Stan's word.....for now. 

 

__________________________________________________________________________________

 

''Hey, kid.'' 

Dipper opened his eyes, blinking a bit, adjusting to the lighting. His vision was a bit blurry, his eyes must still be trying to focus. He was tired. That was the only thing he could really take in at the moment. 

''Pinetree?'' 

Dipper shot up, now suddenly alert. Only one person called him that, and he didn't really want to encounter them. 

He came face to face with the person he dreaded. 

 

Bill. 

 

''What do you want this time, Bill?!'' Dipper, suddenly on the defensive. 

 

''Nothin'~.'' Bill frowned. ''Just checking up on my little sapling.'' The demon smiled. 

''No.'' Dipper shook his head. ''You're being way too nice, I don't like it.'' He crossed his arms.   
Seriously. What does this demon want, and what's so fascinating about Dipper that he won't leave him alone?! Dipper just wanted to solve mysteries. He wanted to find all of the secrets of this town, and he was one, tiny, little centimeter of doing so. He is so close to finding the author of the journals, and it's like no one wants him to. Why is everyone so against him?! 

''I could be rough, you should know how that turns out.'' Bill gave him a wink. 

''But no, I don't have the time of day to do so. Literally. I work at night. Haha, I'm hilarious.'' He wiped away a tear from laughing. ''I wanted to ask you something, Pinetree.'' Bill announced, floating, his arms crossed. 

 

Dipper looked at him, studying his face carefully. There was no telling what the Dream Demon was thinking, he always wore some kind of mask, and Dipper would one day break through, read him like a book. Literally, read the page in the journal about Bill. Haha, Dipper's hilarious. 

''What is it?'' The twin asked, his tone apparent with skepticism. 

 

''I want to officially exist in the real world. Y'know....Not just in the DreamScape. I mean, I can exist in the real world, but no one in this century is summoning me. And I gotta tell you, kid. It gets pretty boring here, though I usually always find a way to entertain myself.''

 

Dipper frowned at him. ''I'm not making another deal, nor am I going to summon you here. All of that spells trouble.'' 

~DO NOT TRUST~

There it was again, flashing across Dipper's mind. Reminding him that he's making the right decision by declining immediately. 

''C'mon, hear me out. I ask for nothing in return. Just to exist without having to be summoned. I could conjure up my own meatsack, and you won't see me around the shack of yours. I'll just go on with my business until I wanna come back and give you nightmares.'' He smiled. ''Just one last deal. Y'know, before you go back home. Summer's ticking, Dipper. I get to exist, and you don't see me do it.'' He extended his hand, igniting it with blue flames. 

''Whaddaya say, kid. Is it a deal?''

Dipper was hesitating extremely, staring at Bill. 

Lies. 

They had to be lies. Bill always lies. 

But then again, it was all so tempting. 

Even though Dipper was not easily tempted, that didn't mean that he couldn't be tempted. 

He didn't have to see Bill again....

That meant worry free. 

He sighed, and slowly extended his hand. 

Bill smiled, grabbing it. The blue flames crawling slowly around Dipper's hand, and licking up his arms. 

 

Little did Dipper know, the Demon's fingers were crossed behind his back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was chapter 3!!! Like I mentioned, not the most thrilling chapter, but it's helping with development of plot! 
> 
> What will Bill be doing with his body? 
> 
> What will Dipper's reaction be? 
> 
> What is up with Mabel and dates? 
> 
> Why are gas prices so high? 
> 
> Who knows!- Not me! (Well, I do, but let's not ruin the fun!) 
> 
> Thank you all for sticking with me! <3 
> 
> Again, if you have any chapter ideas for the future, don't be afraid to message me! 
> 
> You can find me at my tumblr!
> 
> dibblescribble.tumblr.com


	4. Goddammit!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ''....Stop. Get out, Bill.'' He said in a whisper. He was still blushing, but Dipper was working on returning to his normal color.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, first! this chapter has VERY VERY VERY minor Mabel/Bill. It's nothing established, and when you read you will find out it's not really Mabel/Bill at all. I'm not spoiling anything, just please read, I promise this fanfic is nothing but BillDip. Enjoy! <3 <3

Dipper was immediately thrown out of the Dream Scape after the deal was made. 

He felt kind of relaxed, knowing that he wouldn't have to see Bill again, wouldn't have to deal with his antics for the rest of his summer. Or maybe even his life, had he followed Dipper back home, but then again, Bill seems pretty fond of Gravity Falls, he shouldn't worry about all of this, not like Bill would go back on their deal......Right? 

 

Right...

Dipper's just worrying himself over nothing, being paranoid. It's all just from stress. 

Yes, stress...

 

Dipper got out of bed, and looked over at Mabel's bed, seeing that she was sleeping, hugging a pillow with some boy's face taped to it....

Dipper rolled his eyes and got dressed, which meant just putting his shorts, vest, and hat back on. He walked downstairs and went to the living room. It was bright out, probably around 10:30am or something like that. 

He heard some sounds in the kitchen, so Dipper, being the little detective, of course, went to go investigate. 

The little guy pulled his hat down, adjusted his vest, and peeked around the corner to the kitchen. 

''Oh...'' Dipper sounded disappointed. 

''Hey, kid. Have you seen my pumpkin cakes? I can't seem to find them.'' Grunckle Stan was searching in the cabinet. 

''....Nnnnnope.'' Dipper lied, which he was terrible at. 

The older man sighed, and shook his head. ''It's alright if you ate them. I needed to make a trip to the super market anyways.'' 

Dipper let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Thank god. 

''Hey, can me and Mabel come?'' He asked, looking up at the other. 

''Sure, what do I care? Go wake her up.'' He replied, shrugging, and then walking to his room to get dressed properly. 

Dipper nodded and walked back up to get Mabel.  
He stopped outside their door, and listened, hearing Mabel talking to someone. 

''Hhhh. Why are you so boring?'' 

Dipper didn't wait to hear more, he jumped in the room. 

''Mabel!'' Dipper yelled, looking around, but all he saw was his sister, who looked startled. 

....and

some sock puppets....

''.........'' 

''HAHAHA!'' Mabel bust out laughing, and took the sock puppets off her hands. 

''You should have saw your face!'' She pointed, holding her stomach as he erupted with fits of laughter. 

Dipper frowned. ''I thought you were over the whole puppet thing...I thought someone was in here with you!'' He walked over, and sat on her bed. 

Mabel poked Dipper's cheek. ''Boop.''

''I am, just liked making them. That's why I said that this puppet right here was boring. Look.'' She waved the puppet in Dipper's face, slapping him with it a few times. 

He whacked it away. 

''I ran out of glitter. So It's boring.'' She explained. 

Dipper sighed. 

''Ok...Oh! Grunckle Stan is going to the store, and I asked if we could go with him.'' Dipper remembered. 

Mabel jumped out of bed, and threw on a skirt, and sweater over her tank-top. She put her headband on. ''Let's go!'' She threw her arms up, then pointed to the door. ''Onward!'' She ran down the steps, and Dipper ran after her. 

''Mabel! Don't trip!'' 

 

¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ (new time skip symbol) 

 

It's been a long, and hard day in the gift shop when they got back. 

Grunckle Stan had Dipper hang up flyers around town, and then sweep the shop floor. 

Mabel tried to help Grunckle Stan with the tourists, trying to get the hang of it. 

Wendy actually was working the register, apposed to just sitting back and reading her magazine. 

After all of that, they all relaxed for an hour or two before Mabel shot up and ran upstairs to the bathroom. She yelled something about having a date. 

Dipper groaned inwardly. Seriously, what was it with her and her 'summer romance'?

When she came back down, she was wearing a different sweater, and a little bit of makeup. 

''Do I look ok? Of course I do! I always look great!'' She smiled, and sat on the couch. ''He's coming over here, and we're watching a movie.'' Mabel told Dipper. 

Grunckle Stan was off, no one-knows-where. 

And that meant Dipper had to supervise. He wouldn't say it, but he was protective of Mabel. What if they were a creep? What if they tried something? What if they were a bunch of crazy gnomes-oh wait. That actually happened once. Sometimes Dipper has to remind himself of that...

 

''Cool. What movie are you watching?'' Dipper asked, looking over at her. 

''....I think he said he was bringing one over, so I don't know. Hopefully something scary, that means I could pretend to be scared, and he'd comfort me!'' Mabel was squeeing. 

Dipper rolled his eyes, but couldn't help but smile a little at her. 

''What's so great about him?'' Dipper asked, leaning back, and crossing his arms as he watching the T.V.

''He's really sweet, and gentlemanly. I think you'll like him.'' Mabel punched Dipper's arm. 

He winced, and rubbed that spot. Man, Dipper is such a little noodle. Not even the dry kind of noodle, y'know, the state it's in before you boil it. Yeah, he's the wet noodle. 

Not even the good kind of noodle either, like....three-day-old Ramen noodle. 

Yes. 

''Is he....older?'' Dipper asked, making a weird face. ''How older? Is it legal?'' Dipper, asking more question. 

''Bro-bro, he's totally legal.....''

...''How old is he?'' 

''......17.....''

''Mabel!'' 

''Dipper, trust me. When have I ever made a bad decision?'' She asked, cockily. 

Dipper was sitting there, having war flashbacks with that question. 

 

~Knock Knock Knock~

''Oh!'' Mabel got up, leaving Dipper on the couch. 

Dipper sighed heavily, and grumbling some things that only he could hear. 

Mabel walked back in. ''Dipper, meet~~~'' 

Her date walked out from behind her. 

''Bill!'' Mabel jumped, grinning. 

Bill winked at Dipper, and bowed, standing back up straight. 

Dipper looked horrified. He probably would have choked, had be been eating or drinking anything.  
He got off the couch and smiled horribly, he walked over, and grabbed Mabel's arm. ''I need to talk to you for a second.'' He looked up at Bill, and then dragged Mabel away, the girl complaining the entire way. 

Once they were somewhere alone, Dipper shook his sister. ''Mabel! Can't you see that's Bill. Like. Bill Bill. Our Bill. Triangle Bill. Bill....Cipher!'' He nearly forgot his name there for a second, phew.

Mabel rolled her eyes. ''Pshhh, you're cray cray, That's not Tried-To-Kill-Our-Great Uncle-Scary-Triangle-Bill. Stop being so paranoid, Dipper.'' She sighed. ''Didn't you tell me you kept seeing Bill everywhere? In your food, and stuff? Maybe you're just seeing him now, because you're paranoid?'' She waved her arms around. ''I assure you, this Bill is really nice, nothing like our Bill. C'mon, this is really rude, he's all by himself out there. If you don't like him, then you can go upstairs and read or something.'' Mabel smiled, and poked Dipper's chest. 

''YEah no. I'll stay with you...'' Dipper mumbled. No way in Hell, was Dipper going to leave Bill alone with Mabel. 

''Alright, then let's go.'' Mabel walked back out into the living room, and smiled at Bill. 

Bill, returning the smile, just a bit too much teeth in it. 

Dipper kept his eyes on the floor, not happy about this. Bill lied. He said Dipper wouldn't see him again......But then again, Dipper was the idiot for thinking Bill would be truthful. He lied before, why would he suddenly have a change of heart? Idiot. Idiot. That's what Dipper was calling himself. 

He sat in the chair, Grunkle Stan's chair. Away from the other two, who were on the couch. Mabel against Bill's side. Resting her head against his arm. 

Dipper didn't like it, he didn't trust Bill, especially with his sister. He pulled out a book from his vest, not the journal, god no, not in front of Bill. He might still want it. 

He decided he'd read in here, where he can still keep an eye on those two.

As Dipper was reading, he felt like someone was watching him. He didn't want to find out who it was. Maybe Mabel? Bill? Another monster? Whatever it was, it was intense, and creeping him out. He sighed quietly, and shut the book. He can't read. His mind can't focus on the words, and he's had to read that same page three times because of it. 

He finally looked over at the two of them. They were watching the movie, Mabel smiling, snuggling Bill's side, and Bill looking bored. It was obvious he wasn't as interested in Mabel as she was in him, and it made him frown. 

One thing made him a bit easier. Bill didn't want to date his sister. That was great. Bill looks bored here. That's also great....What does he want here? 

Dipper might have been staring for too long, because Bill looked over, and his bored look was gone. Replaced with a smile, and another...wink...Though his other eye was covered, so it just looked like a blink. But Dipper knew the difference. 

Dipper glared, turning his gaze to the movie. He saw some shifting out of the corner of his eye. 

''Be right back.'' Mabel got up, and ran off, Dipper assumed she was using the bathroom. He wanted her to come back. Don't leave him alone with Bill....

He slowly looked over at Bill, who was smiling still, and then looked over at Dipper. 

''Hi, Pinetree!'' 

Dipper groaned. ''Stop, goddammit...'' He sighed. ''I was stupid enough to believe that I might actually never see you again....But here you are...On a date...With my sister.'' He frowned. 

''I'm a demon, Kid. I lie to get my way, and games are what I play.'' Bill grinned. 

''Stop leading Mabel on.'' Dipper said, looking at Bill. 

The demon shrugged. ''What's the harm?'' 

''What's the harm?'' Dipper asked, looking at him incredulously.

''You're not interested in her at all, and she thinks you like her back. You can't do it forever, and when you do leave her, she's going to be a mess. Have you seen her after a breakup? Her smile? Gone. Her laugh? Gone. She's depressed until I find a way to get her back on her feet. She can deal with rejection, but you're just lying.'' Dipper didn't want to see Mabel upset. 

Bill smiled. ''Alright. I'll let her down easy...Tell her we can stay friends, so she's not too bummed out. And when I get bored, I'll tell her I'm moving away. Lying, isn't always a bad thing, kid.'' Bill winked again, and Mabel came in. 

''Sorry I took so long, Grunckle Stan wanted to know who you were, and make sure you don't steal anything.'' She laughed, and sat next to Bill again. 

''He has nothing to worry about, I'm an honest person.'' Bill put a hand over his heart, and smiled at her. 

Mabel nodded, and snuggled his side again. 

Dipper cringed, and turned back to the T.V. 

After the movie finished, Dipper got up, stretching. 

''Alright, Mabel, Bill has to go home. We need to go to bed.'' He looked over. 

He deadpanned. The two were asleep? 

Mabel, on the other end of the couch, sleeping with her knees to her chest, the two completely separated. Dipper liked it that way. 

 

Dipper wasn't letting Bill stay here, he went over, and shook his shoulder lightly. ''Bill, wake up. Get out.'' He said bluntly. 

Bill didn't budge, Dipper sighed in annoyance, and poked his cheek. If this doesn't wake him up, Dipper might just slap him. 

''Bill wak-'' Dipper was grabbed by the front of his shirt, and pulled close. Bill was just faking it? Fucking asshole. 

The demon hugged Dipper, and kissed him deeply. Making the other's face flush with a light pink. Dipper pushed away, and wiped his mouth. 

''....Stop. Get out, Bill.'' He said in a whisper. He was still blushing, but Dipper was working on returning to his normal color. 

The demon nodded, and stood, stretching his legs. ''Alright. Since you're not screaming, I'll leave.'' Bill walked past Dipper, patting his head before leaving. 

Oh...

So it was Dipper he was here for? No. That couldn't be it. Bill would be wasting his time...

Dipper's nothing special. 

He threw blanket over Mabel and went upstairs, going to bed. 

 

¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 

The next day, Dipper and Mabel were in the woods, Dipper looking at his journal. 

''Okay, according to the journal, it says that there is a certain type of plant that attracts a bird that speaks what you're thinking....? Weird.. So that means if I'm thinking about a book, or a certain food, the bird will speak it....''

Dipper nodded...He could hear Mabel giggling to herself. 

''What's so funny?'' Dipper turned around

''Because, If I'm thinking about a bald emu, then that means everyone's going to know about it.'' She laughed again. 

Dipper chuckled. ''Yeah I guess. Now let's find this plant, and see if it's true.'' 

They searched for a while, looking in bushes, by trees, and even in the shade.  
It wasn't until Dipper heard some rather odd words, mostly about boys. He turned slowly, looking at Mabel. 

The girl was making a flower crown, her tongue sticking out of the corner of her mouth.

He chuckled. ''Mabel, you found the flower!'' He walked over, and looked around above them, searching for any birds. 

There one was, purple, and yellow running along it's tail, while it's body was an astonishing shade of pink. 

Dipper whipped out the journal, jotting down something on the page the bird was on. 

''Volenis.'' Dipper smiled. 

Mabel looked over. ''What?'' 

''That's what they're called. And they are....gorgeous...'' He looked at it, pulling out a camera, and snapping a picture. He managed to buy another camera earlier on. 

Mabel smiled, and looked up at it. ''I wanna make a sweater with those colors.'' 

Dipper sighed. ''Well, we know it's true..'' He walked over, and grabbed the flower crown in Mabel's hands. He put it on his head. 

''Can you hear what I'm thinking?'' The bird tweeted.

Dipper nodded, and took the flower crown off. ''You can probably freeze this, and then press it into your scrapbook.'' Dipper said, looking around. 

Mabel took the crown, and nodded. She put it on her head for now. 

''Don't drive me crazy with your thoughts, try not to think at all.'' He joked, beginning to walk out of the woods. 

He stopped, and looked at Mabel. ''You wanna go on an adventure like this tomorrow?'' 

''You know it, bro-bro....oh, and uh...Dipper?'' Mabel asked, looking at him. 

''Yeah?''

''Do you think...maybe....Bill could come too?'' 

Dipper shook his head. ''Mabel, I -'' 

''Please????'' She begged. 

''He's really nice, and funny, and c'mon Dipper, please?'' 

He frowned, sighing. ''Fine..'' He walked again, Mabel piping up, and following him. 

¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 

Dipper was in the shower, sighing heavily as the hot water hit his back. 

He came out a few minutes later, wrapping a towel around his waist. He walked into his room. He ignored Mabel talking, assuming that she was just mumbling to herself. 

He looked through his drawers for something to wear. 

Mabel turned her laptop screen, grinning. Making sure Dipper could be seen behind her....

''AHA! SCREENSHOT!'' Mabel took the picture. 

Dipper flinched, looking over, face going red when she saw that she was on skype...with Bill. 

He yelled. ''MABEL!'' 

Dipper covered himself up, and he heard Bill laughing in the background. 

He walked over, and ended the call, shutting her laptop. ''Not funny!'' 

''Oh. pfft. Yeah, you're just over reacting, Dipper. It was funny.'' She smiled, and poked his cheek. 

''Love you.'' Mabel said. 

Dipper grumbled an 'i love you too' back as he got dressed quickly. Angrily putting his boxers on while still having the towel around his waist. He slid a shirt on and put the towel in the dirty laundry. 

He sighed. ''I'm not reading tonight, so I'm gonna turn the lights off, alright?'' He said, laying down in bed. 

Mabel nodded, and climbed in her own bed. 

Dipper leaned over, and turned the lamp off. 

''Seriously thought, you'll see him tomorrow, why are you skyping?'' dipper mumbled, earning a giggle from Mabel. 

¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 

Here they are, all three of them standing outside the shack, Dipper scanning his mind for something the journal had mentioned. Something they could do. 

Mabel was eating some candy, Bill wanting to taste some. 

Dipper piped up when he remembered the journal saying something about a creature that lived near water. It didn't say whether or not it was hostile, so that part was a surprise. 

''Alright, I've got it. Let's go.'' Dipper announced, getting the attention from both of them.

Bill walked in the middle of them, humming very quietly to himself. 

Mabel, still eating candy, who knows-where she got it. 

Dipper walking through the woods, and to a small creek. 

''Don't let it fool you, the water is 7 foot deep.'' Dipper sighed, looking at it. He remembered the dream he had when he was pulled into the water, and his face turned red when he recalled what happened after that, glancing at Bill, who only gave a look that meant he knew. The blonde wiggled his eyebrows with a toothy grin before walking to a tree, and climbing it randomly. 

Dipper looked away, looking for some weird footprint, or some track that would lead him to the creature they were looking for. Unfortunately, this creature had no name, nor did it have a picture. The only thing that it said was that the creature lived near water, and it was fairly large, An odd teal color. The color didn't surprise Dipper, you could find anything in these woods. 

Mabel was following Bill up the tree, laughing when Bill nearly fell off.

Dipper ventured off a bit deeper, walking along the creek when he noticed a small trail of slime. ''ew...'' dipper muttered as he followed it. It ended as it trailed off into the water. Dipper 

He wondered if they ate fish, or if they came out of water to get berries or something..

Dipper crouched down, looking at the slime, examining it closer.

''Man...It smells too.'' Dipper grimaced, leaning away from it. 

He looked over when he saw some bubbles in the water, scooting back some. 

He wanted to see what it was, but didn't want to be too close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, what did you think? 
> 
> Next chapter will be up shortly! 
> 
> OH AND, I would absolutely love it if someone drew Dipper or Mabel in a beautiful purple, yellow, and pink flower crown. 
> 
> You can either submit it to my tumblr, or tag it. I track the tag; dibblescribbleFFA
> 
> Again, if you have any questions, or suggestions for future chapters, go ahead and message me! 
> 
> dibblescribble.tumblr.com


	5. A hug?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> friggin hugs.

Something was surfacing, and Dipper was anxious to find out what. Though he may be eager, it doesn't mean he's fearless. Oh no, Dipper is full of fear.

The creatures head came up first, Dipper scooting back even further, slowly as to not alarm it. 

It's eyes were cloudy, and it looked almost like a crocodile, but mixed with a....frog? 

Dipper stared at it. 

The rest of it's body surfaced, showing the smooth back, but it's tail was another story. Rocky skin, and sharp jags on the end, which Dipper had assumed was developed for self defense. 

It's mouth opened slightly, staring directly at Dipper. 

The boy froze when the creatures mouth opened. 

He wanted to run, he wanted to get away. But any subtle movement and he'd probably die.....probably.

Dipper was frozen, basically having a staring contest with it. 

Not until the creature began to slowly stalk towards him, did he feel so scared that he might actually piss himself. 

Dipper knew that if he stood still, he was just an easy meal, he had to do something.

He stumbled back quickly, the creature lurking after him even quicker. Dipper screamed.  
''BILL!'' 

He kicked at the monster's snout, earning a snarl in return. 

Dipper got up, and tried to run, but something wrapped around his ankle and tripped him. He whirled around, and kicked as hard and as much as he could. He looked down to see that the thing's tongue was holding onto him. 

The creature was dragging him quickly into the water, where Dipper knew he had no chance whatsoever to fight. He wasn't a great swimmer, he can swim, but not the greatest. 

He screamed again. ''HELP! GUYS! MABEL!'' Dipper couldn't scream anything else, he gasped for one large breath as he was tugged down under. The monster immediately wrapped it's tail around him, the end pulling back, looking as if it were going to stab him straight through the heart. Dipper struggled immensely. All of his air was forced from his lungs with one last scream. 

The creature's nails were digging into his skin, on his back, and chest. It was scratching at him, as if it were trying to open his chest. To eat at his vital organs. 

Dipper was feeling lightheaded. He knew he was going to die. 

Just when Dipper was letting go, he felt the monster jerk against him, it's body unwrapping, and Dipper was pulled up, and thrown onto the ground. He coughed, quickly crawling away. Gasping for breath, and wincing from the pain in his body. 

He could hear splashing, and snarling. 

He looked over and saw Bill, looking fucking terrifying as he beat the living shit out of that creature. Mabel was looking at Dipper, frowning. 

''You're bleeding..'' She muttered, crouching down next to him. 

Dipper closed his eyes and rested there for a sec, sprawled out on the ground. 

''...Well...We know it's extremely hostile.'' Dipper said with a strained voice. 

Mabel sighed. ''You could have died, Dipper!'' 

He sat up slowly, about to say something before he was pulled into a hug by Bill. 

''Owowowow.'' Dipper whispered. 

Bill hugged him for a second, then realized what he was doing, then pulled Mabel in too. Who hugged Dipper, not questioning Bill at all..

Dipper was surprised...Bill cared about him? He killed that monster over him? And he pulled him into a hug...

Dipper hugged both of them back. ''Hey, uh...guys? Can we avoid telling Grunkle Stan?'' 

Mabel shook her head. ''Those scratches look pretty deep, bro-bro...You should get them cleaned out properly...'' 

''I have experience in medical, my mom was a doctor.'' Bill lied through his teeth, smiling at Mabel, who beamed up at him. 

''Bill will fix you up, Dip.''

Dipper stood carefully, sighing. ''Alright. I guess it's better than having to answer a million questions...'' He looked at Bill, then Mabel. 

Dipper looked down at himself and frowned. His shirt had blood stains on it, and it was still coming. The wounds on his skin burning, and stinging. Dipper had a lot to write in the journal about this monster. 

He started to walk back home, stopping just to look back at the remains of the monster. Mabel was looking at Bill's hands, bloody, and bruised. She sighed softly, following Dipper. 

¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 

 

Dipper sat on the sink in the bathroom, Bill was taking out the bandages, antibiotics ointment, gauze, and some peroxide. 

''Do you even know what you're doing?'' Dipper asked, looking at him. 

Bill smiled, and chuckled. ''I know everything.'' He said matter-of-factly. 

Dipper rolled his eyes. Right. 

''Take off your shirt, and your shorts too.'' Bill ordered, setting the things on the counter, next to Dipper. 

The boy blushed at the requests, staring at him for a minute, then complying slowly, taking off his wet shirt, and shivering slightly. He hesitated greatly before he took off his shorts too, grumbling something to himself that Bill apparently heard, and grinned at. 

Dipper sat there, looking down at himself, sighing at all the marks and bruises. 

Bill visibly frowned at it, taking a damp cloth and wiping the blood off of the wounds of Dipper's chest where the monster got him with it's claws. 

''It really got you good, Pinetree.'' Bill said, taking out some antibiotic ointment and smearing it onto the smaller scrapes. Placing band aids over them. 

''No joke.'' Dipper replied, watching his hands. 

Bill took some peroxide and poured some on a gash on Dipper's leg. The boy flinched when it hit the wound, but stayed still, he knew this was helping him. 

''Hey, Bill?'' Dipper asked, glancing up at him for a brief second. 

''Yeh, kid?'' He asked, not looking up from what he was doing. 

''Why did you give me a hug after you killed that thing?'' He asked, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion. 

There was a moment of silence as Bill stopped his hands. He looked up from his hands, and at Dipper. 

''Well....'' He stopped, and then sighed a bit, as if annoyed by something. 

''you looked like an upset kitten, and c'mon, who doesn't like kittens?'' Bill played it off coolly, going back to fixing up Dipper. 

''Oh.'' Dipper replied, nodding. 

wait...was he disappointed that Bill didn't have another reason? 

Was he actually developing feelings for this demon? No...Dipper couldn't be...

He can't do this. This can't turn into another Wendy relationship. Dipper told himself mentally. 

''All done, kid.'' Bill clapped, and stepped back. ''Oh, and I did as you said, me and Mabel are just friends, she's ok with it.'' Bill said, his tone a bit quieter than before. 

Dipper was surprised that Bill listened to him for once. ''Wow, ok. Uh, that's good. I'm glad, i guess...'' It was great, and probably for all the wrong reasons. No- It was good because Bill was Bill, and Mabel was Mabel...and Dipper-...He's a boy who has feelings for a dream demon....Not the best he could do on his part.

¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 

''Hey, Grunckle Stan?'' Mabel said, smiling at her great uncle. 

''What is it?'' He asked. 

''Can Bill spend the night?'' 

He looked over. ''Who?'' 

''Bill! He's the one who came over and watched a movie with me and Dipper the other night, remember?'' She sighed in annoyance. 

''Oh, him. I guess, as long as he's not sleeping in your bed.'' He grumbled, waving her off. 

Mabel piped up, and ran upstairs, knocking on the bathroom door. ''Guys! Bill can spend the night if he wants!'' 

Dipper coughed, and looked at Bill. ''No.''

Bill grinned, and looked at Dipper. ''Yes.'' 

They said at the same time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is like, super short, and I am really sorry about that. I hope you guys don't mind the length, but there will of course be more to come! Just hang in there with me, haha. As always, I love all of you, and if there are any suggestions, or questions you can always contact me on my tumblr! 
> 
> dibblescribble.tumblr.com


	6. Sweet like cinnamon ♥

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper refused to meet the Demon's eyes, not while he was on his knees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! A few things to say here! 
> 
> 1: If there are any errors in my writing, you can feel free to point them out to me, and laugh at them!   
> 2: I appreciate any criticism.  
> 3: I love all of you, and hope you like this chapter. More plot build!

Dipper pushed past Bill, and went to his room, getting a t shirt to wear. He was fine in his boxers and a shirt. No need to wear shorts to bed. Not like he had to worry about anything. 

Bill was talking to Mabel about sleeping arrangements, and Bill laughed at some joke Mabel said. 

The two of them came into the room, and Dipper went back to the bathroom, brushing his teeth. He grumbled complaints as he did so too. Along the lines of how it was stupid Bill was spending the night. But Dipper knew deep down that he really didn't mind as much as he was letting on.   
He looked at himself in the mirror, rubbing at the dark circles under his eyes. Man, he really needed a full nights rest. He has this habit of waking up at 3am, and not being able to sleep so he reads until Mabel wakes up. 

Dipper rinsed his toothbrush off and out it back, taking off his hat, and ruffling his hair a bit. He walked to his room, tossing his hat onto the dresser, and looked over at Bill, who was in his bed.   
''No..'' 

''Yep!'' Mabel jumped in, and patted Dipper's back. ''Grunckle Stan only agreed to let him stay over with these sleeping arrangements!'' She smiled. 

Dipper sighed heavily. ''Fine....I guess he did kinda save my life.'' Dipper said, remembering what happened earlier. 

Bill smiled at him, and Mabel went to her bed. 

Dipper looked back to Bill. ''I get the wall.'' Dipper always felt comfortable against the cool wall at night.

Bill shrugged, and got up, letting Dipper slide in, and lie against the wall. 

''Oh man. I can't shake the feeling I'm forgetting something...'' Mabel said, and then gasped. She ran downstairs then came back up with Waddles, jumping in bed, and snuggling the pig. 

''Alright. I'm good.'' She smiled. 

''Hey, Bill. Can you get the light?'' Dipper asked, glancing over his shoulder. 

Bill nodded. ''hnnngh'' He stretched, and fell on his face from the mattress. 

''HAUGH!'' Mabel laughed at Bill, and pointed. Waddled oinked in response when she squeezed him when she laughed. 

Even Dipper sniggered under his breath, and smiled. 

Bill grinned and got up, slapping his face. ''Haha! I mean...Ouw.'' He squinted for a second, just staring at the wall, then turned the light off, and lied back down in Dipper's bed. 

Dipper could feel the mattress sink behind him due to Bill's weight. He tried not to really think about it though. Sharing a bed wasn't a big problem to him as long as they didn't touch.

Dipper closed his eyes, and pulled the blankets up to his chin, feeling warm. 

However; despite Dipper's attempt to fall asleep, he couldn't. There was far too much on his mind. Dipper was still thinking about what happened earlier. Why he felt weird when Bill hugged him. It was....weird. Dipper didn't like how he was feeling right now. 

He was staring angrily at the wall until he felt Bill move from behind him. 

He was just about to silently sigh to himself until his breath hitched when Bill's arm draped itself over his waist. 

He felt himself blush just lightly, Dipper turned his head, looking at Bill, who was smirking in the dark. ''Stop. Mabel is right over there.'' He whispered. 

Bill rose a brow. ''Oh, so you'd have no complaints if she wasn't?'' He asked, grinning. 

Dipper blushed deeper. ''Wh- no no no. Bill shut u-''  
The demon kissed him, effectively shutting him up. ''You'd best be quiet, Pinetree~ You might wake up Shooting Star over there. '' He said lowly. Dipper could feel his breath on his lips, and he didn't really wanna be mad at him right now. 

Dipper looked at Bill's eyes, just barely glowing a yellow in the moonlight coming through the triangle window in their room. He chewed on the inside of his lip before decided to turn onto his other side, facing Bill. 

The demon didn't tease him, knowing better of it before it slipped through his teeth, knowing the out come would be Dipper turning back around. 

Instead, Bill pulled him closer, and kissed him again. Surprised when the kiss was returned. Man, Pinetree hasn't been getting enough sleep lately... Bill thought, but all his thoughts were shut out when he felt Dipper brush his fingers against his cheek so gently it made him rethink how he's been going about on doing things. 

Dipper was finally just letting go for a second, no thoughts, no regrets. He just went along with it. And Dipper was a gentle person, though if he really convinced himself he could be rough. Wait. Why is he thinking about that? hhh. 

Bill ran his hand up and down Dipper's back a few times before suppressing a small smirk and placing his hand on Dipper's ass. 

Dipper pressed his hips forward in response, his mouth opening in a quiet gasp. 

Bill slipped his tongue into Dipper's mouth, shifting his body over the other's. 

Dipper furrowed his eyebrows, and gripped Bill's shirt. 

The demon stopped abruptly, and looked up, over at Mabel, and then to the door. 

He'd thought he heard something. He shrugged, and then looked back to Dipper, who was looking at the door. 

Dipper glanced back to Bill, and shrugged. 

Bill smiled, and pushed Dipper's shirt up slowly, wanting to see how those band-aids were holding up. He leaned down, and to Dipper's surprise, had kissed the smaller scrapes, then came back up, and pressed their lips together in a what seemed to Dipper, and caring gesture. 

Bill pulled back, and kissed Dipper's neck a few gentle times before lying next to him, and pulling him against his chest, their legs tangling together. 

Dipper let out a low, and calming sigh. Just cuddling into Bill's chest. 

Bill was lying there, hand on Dipper's lower back as he thought about how being gentle like that was a big change from his normal roughness. He liked it. 

Dipper didn't like the fact that he was feeling for Bill. He didn't even want to think about it right now though. Why should he think about it, when the opportunity to snuggle into the demon's chest was presenting itself right now? 

Dipper closed his eyes, and put his head on Bill, sighing to himself. 

Bill snuggled the top of Dipper's head, closing his eyes. 

They both were pretty comfortable. 

Dipper was the first to fall asleep, then Bill, who found himself oddly enough, enjoying this human life. Not only because it was easier to interact with his Pinetree, but because it came with so many more experiences, and feelings. Pain; hilarious. Excitement; cool. Anger; boring. No one likes being angry. Sadness; unknown. Happiness; great! Love:....In the process. 

 

¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Dipper had woken up first, against the wall where he originally planned to fall asleep, but that didn't end up happening since the last thing he remembers is making out, and then snuggling. Which was seemingly out of character, for both of them! 

He rubbed the sleep from his eyes, and sat up, looking over to see Mabel sleeping, and then looked at Bill. He gently, and quietly climbed over the demon, standing up on the wooden floor. He stretched, and then that's when his body ached some, and his back cracked. He slumped over with a groan. ''Ooo~ everything hurts.'' He said quietly. 

¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

After a very short, and awkward, in Dipper's opinion, breakfast, Mabel jumped up on her chair and pointed towards the ceiling with a huge grin on her face. ''I say we go to the candy store!'' She shouted. 

''...Alright.'' Dipper stood up, and pushed his chair in. 

Bill nodded. ''Sounds great! From what I've seen, you humans lose teeth over this...'candy'.'' He squinted, then laughed loudly. 

Dipper rolled his eyes, and took the dishes to the sink, setting them down in the water to sit. 

Mabel ran upstairs then came back with a $10. ''This should be enough for candy.'' She said with a nod. 

They had took the golf cart to the store, and Mabel, being the bubbly person she was, ran to the candy aisle, and picked out tons of cheap candy. 

''Mabel, you didn't even get the good kind of candy.'' Dipper looked over what she had. 

''Like Grunckle Stan says! 'Quantity over quality!' '' She grinned, and ran back to the cashier. 

Dipper sighed, but couldn't help but laugh softly. 

Bill was racing her, stopping right at the clerk, who scanned the candy and Mabel happily payed. 

Dipper took a few pieces of candy from Mabel, and chewed on some gummy. Eh. Not the best, but not the worst. 

Bill had only one piece, just trying it. 

''I NEED THIS CANDY NOW! NO TIME TO TAKE OFF THE RAPPERS!'' With that announced, she dumped all kinds of candy into her mouth and chewed. 

Dipper poker-faced, and continued to chew his candy. 

Only seconds later, Mabel was coughing. ''Mistake! Mistake!'' 

Bill snorted out a laugh, pointing at her. 

Mabel stopped for a second, then looked over at the park they were passing. 

'''Oh! Hey, Pacifica!'' She started running towards her new friend. ''Want some candy?'' She asked her, sitting next to the girl, and holding out some candy. 

Dipper hummed, and put another piece of candy in his mouth. Him and Bill continued walking, Mabel would drive the golf cart home on her own, it wasn't new to her. The park was right next to the store they just walked from. 

Dipper had a small cinnamon candy in his mouth, hand in his pocket, and looking ahead. Bill had been quiet, Dipper nearly forgot he was walking with anyone. They were walking down a word down path in the woods, just trees, and grass pretty much. Some dirt. 

He chewed the hard candy, and swallowed it. 

''Hey, Pinetree.'' Bill said, looking about. 

''Hm?'' Dipper looked over, curious to what Bill was thinking about. 

''You're human, haha, there's no mistaking that. So, ... What's the worst type of feeling in your opinion?'' 

The question caught him by surprise, Dipper didn't even acknowledge the small insult at the human thing. 

''Uhmm...Probably heartbreak. Y'know, liking someone a lot, and then find out they don't like you back. And that they might even hate you after they find out how you feel....Maybe think you're gross....or....weird. Heh.'' He raised a brow. 

''Huh...I would have thought pain, but really I just think it's funny.'' Bill looked at his own hand, then bit it. Causing some blood to ooze out. ''See?! Hilarious!'' He cackled. 

Dipper grimaced, turning forward again. 

Bill's eyes lit up for a second when realization that they were alone hit him. He smirked wickedly and grabbed Dipper, pressing him up against a tree, earning a surprised protest before he claimed his mouth eagerly. The kiss was what could be described as the expectation of a hungry demon who hadn't eaten in well over a century. 

Dipper hesitated, eyes still wide for a second, looking into Bill's open eye. The demon's eye held something mischievous. Dipper closed his eyes and kissed him back. 

Their tongues pressed against eachother, and Bill wanted to taste him more. Pressing his body against Dipper's and pushing their faces closer together.

Dipper moaned, his face growing hot, and he was worried that Bill just might hear-no, feel, how fast, and hard his heart was thumping in his chest. 

Bill pulled back with a large grin. ''You taste sweet. It's delightful, Pinetree!'' 

Dipper looked around, searching for something non-Bill to look at. ''Thanks?'' 

Dipper squeaked when him and Bill flipped around, Bill's back against the tree, and pushed Dipper onto his knees, tilting the boy's face just right to greet him with the sight of Bill's crotch.

He stared, face getting hotter by the second. ''Bill, what?!''

''Go ahead.....experiment, Dipper.''

He stuttered, feeling his hands getting sweaty. Finally, Dipper decided to hell with it, and undid Bill's belt, pulling his pants down. 

Bill ruffled his hair, smiling down at him. 

Dipper refused to meet the Demon's eyes, not while he was on his knees. 

He pulled Bill's hard on out of his boxers, and hesitated for a brief second before he trailed his tongue up the side and over the tip with a small flick of his tongue. 

Dipper took him into his mouth, moving his tongue along his hard on. 

Bill's right hand placed itself on Dipper's head, playing with his dark brown hair, watching his little Pinetree with a fond smile. 

Dipper had no idea what to do with his hands. His fingers were wiggling slightly until he finally decided to place them upon Bill's hips. 

Bill urged his hips forward slowly, encouraging Dipper to take in more. He wasn't the most patient demon in the world. 

Dipper didn't exactly stop him, but did his best to relax his throat for Bill. He'd rather not gag, he hated gagging. 

He gripped Bill's hips a bit, closing his eyes tighter, then hummed around the other as he moved his head forward and back slowly. 

That threw Bill off guard, the Demon gripped the boy's hair, biting his lower lip. ''Ah, sheesh, Pinetree. Where'd you learn to do tha-ah!'' 

Dipper had given him a hard suck, cutting his word off.  
He nearly smirked, but due to fucking Bill's cock in his mouth, it sort of prevented him from achieving such a thing. 

Bill noted Dipper's triumph, and decided to rip it away, taking complete control of this whole thing. The grip in Dipper's hair tightened, and he pulled the boy's head back, thrusting into his mouth slowly at first. ''I remember you liked it rough. Come to think of it, you have quite a few pain kinks yourself, huh, Dipper?'' He grinned. 

Dipper's eyes had shot open upon being grabbed tighter, looking up at Bill. He knew his face had given away the answer, seeing as it felt hot. 

''Well then.'' Bill said, leaning back against the tree, quickening his thrusting, thoroughly fucking Dipper's mouth. 

Dipper was moaning around Bill, face red, eyebrows furrowed. 

Bill growled, yanking Dipper forward and he pushed his cock into his throat, cumming in his mouth. 

Dipper instinctively swallowed, and quickly too, successfully avoiding choking. 

He breathed heavily, and slowly through his nose, waiting for Bill to pull out, giving him the privilege of speech again. 

The demon sighed softly, regaining himself, pulled out, and bent down, still having a tight grasp of Dipper's hair. He leaned in, and gave him a French kiss, tasting himself on Dipper. He liked it that way. 

Once they parted, Dipper stood, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand. 

''We-...I- Should get home...uh...Yeah.'' Dipper said, worrying his lower lip as he looked around. ''You uh...You think maybe you could spend another night..or something?'' There it was, the nervous tone Dipper had when he was over thinking something. 

Dipper shook his head. ''Y'know what, never mind..'' He sighed, facepalming. 

Bill laughed at him. ''Of course I can stay another night, kid! But yeah, let's get back before Shooting Star gets to worrying.'' 

''Yeah.'' Dipper said, turning around and walking down the path, and back towards town. 

¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Him, and Bill were walking on the sidewalk past the shops, talking casually about mysteries in this town. Dipper stopped talking when he saw a kid, looking at him with this dirty expression, standing next to his parents, who looked to be touring.

Dipper walked again, faster, confusing Bill for a second. That kid was giving him the heeby jeebies. 

Bill walked with him, matching his walking speed. ''Whoa, slow down there, Pinetree.'' Bill looked at him. 

''Let's just get back home.'' He waved him off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, first thing is first, chikorii from tumblr drew some AMAZING, WONDERFUL, AND BEAUTIFUL fanart with Dipper and Mabel wearing flower crowns from the previous chapter! You can check that out here! http://chikorii.tumblr.com/post/102131850050/flower-crowns-for-dibblescribbles
> 
> Second, Who's the kid glaring at Dip? You'll find out soon enough! He has a nasty little part in the future chapters! 
> 
> Third, I appreciate all asks, fanart, and messages! I track the tag; dibblescribbleFFA so if you make any art for this fic, you can tag it as that! I check the tag every day! 
> 
> Find me at my tumblr! ♥♥♥
> 
> dibblescribble.tumblr.com


	7. An eye for an eye leaves the world blind.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill Cipher was no longer a Demon of the Dreamscape who only cared about himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK GUYS, YOU NEED TO READ THIS BEFORE YOU MOVE ON! 
> 
> This chapter has a few trigger warnings to mention. There is violence, and a minor character death. Nothing to be too worried about, right?   
> That leads me to my next warning; human sacrifice attempt. I think that's all really... Other than that this chapter has a lot of things going on....

The next few days went on normally, only with Bill sleeping and eating at their house. He wasn't bad company, no one minded him anymore, and Dipper found himself liking him a little more as the days went on.   
Dipper often has to remind himself when his mind begins to daydream, that Bill is in fact the same Bill who tried to destroy his great uncles mind. 

But...Dipper wanted to forget it....He wanted to forget every single bad thing that this awful demon has done in days Dipper has never seen. He wanted Bill to be a good person, he really did, and it was as if every day, Bill was becoming more human than Dipper would have ever anticipated. Bill wasn't the same person anymore, and Dipper was perfectly ok with it. He's changing for the better. He's developing feelings as if it really were his very last day to exist in this never ending life of his. And Dipper sought the day where he could literally know every secret this town held, and perhaps crack the dangerous mystery of what lied in none other than Bill Cipher. 

 

Dipper went out into town on his own, his Grunckle Stan handed him a list before he left with the necessities he needed to gather. And if Dipper recalled what his uncle said, he's be out here until he found every single item on the list. 

He walked into the first store, glancing around. Dipper walked into aisle 2 and searched for...He looked at his list- ''.....Oh, um..'' He picked up the first item on the list. ''Bread, check.'' Dipper said to himself, taking out a pen and crossing it off the list, then returning the pen to its rightful place in his shirt pocket. 

His shopping journey went on until he had bumped into someone, knocking their groceries onto the floor. ''Ah!- Oh oh, I'm so sorry!'' Dipper knelt down and started picking them up, mumbling apologies as he did. His hand was reaching out to pick up a can when his hand was stepped on. He cried out, wincing in pain. Dipper looked up, staring at the boy who had given him a nasty look just days before this. 

''C-can you please get off my hand? It's kinda being crushed under your foot, there.'' He ground out, trying to pull his hand out from underneath. 

The boy stared at him, smirking, then moved his heel onto Dipper's fingers, effectively making him screech. ''Ah! Get off!'' He said, yanking his hand free finally. 

'He's perfect..' The boy thought. 

''What's you're problem?!'' Dipper demanded, rubbing his red hand. 

''I have a few...And you're one of them.'' He spat, frowning at Dipper. 

Dipper had no idea who this person was, or why they were such an asshole, but he should probably leave after gathering everything he needs, or he's not getting inside. 

The boy gave him a smirk. ''See you later, '' he said, walking away, and disappearing behind a corner.

Dipper sighed heavily.. 

After gathering all of his things, he couldn't help but think about that boy saying he'd see him later...Dipper wanted a lot of things, but having another encounter with that boy did not fall into his categories. 

One his way home, he contemplated if he should have bought some candy, but then decided it would have been a waste. He was sure Mabel had some somewhere, maybe even some that wasn't expired, and he could eat. 

He felt someone watching him though, he got goosebumps from the eerie feeling..

Dipper glanced around him, walking faster. Thankfully, the bags weren't too heavy, so he wasn't struggling to carry them as well as walking quickly. 

Anything could happen in these woods. Dipper was fully aware of that, too. 

He huffed, looking around him again. Was he paranoid? Maybe..

Dipper was starting to run now, dropping the bags. With every step he took, he could hear someone mimicking it, someone was running after him, and they were getting faster. Dipper's heart raced, and he was breathing heavily. Whatever was chasing him, he was sure it only had 2 feet, but it was-

Dipper's thought were interrupted when something hit his head. He hit the ground hard, knocking all of the air out of his lungs. He hurt. Dipper couldn't see anything, he could only hear slow footsteps approaching. Sticks breaking under their weight, stopping abruptly once they were right over Dipper. 

He looked up at them, squinting. He couldn't make out their face, not before something collided with the side of his head. Officially knocking him out cold. 

''I've got you now, and you're going to a good cause...For me that is.'' The voice said, triumphantly standing over the limp boy. 

. . .

 

Dipper groaned, opening his eyes, pain immediately greeting him with a good-morning kiss.

Except....It's not morning...It's dark out....12:00am maybe? 

He tried to sit up, but was stopped when he felt even more pain. 

''Owowow.'' Dipper looked around, slowly tilting his head left, then right. Upon turning his head right, he came face to face with shoes. 

''I see you've awoken.'' The voice said. 

Dipper's eyes widened, that voice....It belonged to that boy at the grocery store. 

''Where am I? Who are you?'' Dipper asked quickly, breathing quickly. He was afraid...

''Hush, none of those questions matter.'' The boy said. 

Dipper tried to sit up again, but the boy knelt down and shoved him back. ''I see, I'll have to use this after all..'' 

The boy took out a needle and syringe. Dipper shook his head. ''Stop. What's in that needle?'' His voice cracked at the end. 

The boy didn't answer though, he just pinned his arm down with his knees and easily pushed the needle into his vein. Pushing the liquid into his bloodstream. 

Dipper went limp. He couldn't move, and he knew that's what that needle did to him. It was some kind of weak tranquilizer...

''Soon you won't even be able to scream.'' The boy chuckled darkly. 

Soon? Dipper sucked in a breath. ''Bill!'' It wasn't a scream. The drug made it come out wheezy, and more like he was just saying it loudly. 

''You're wasting your breath. We're on a cliff, far away from the town. No one is out here but me and you, and soon another being will be joining us. 

Dipper couldn't even reply, his vocal cords wouldn't work..

The boy moved Dipper's face so he could only watch the stars in the sky. 

He was going to die. This is how he was going to go out. At the ripe age of 12. He wouldn't live to see his thirteenth birthday. He would never see Mabel...Grunckle Stan...Soos...Wendy...Mom...Dad....Bill...Never. And he couldn't even say goodbye. This was it. He let out a shaky breath, at least his lungs still worked. 

The boy lit something, and it triggered other things to light. Dipper could see out of his peripheral vision. Flames. The boy had lit candles...

What..Was this...Some sort of sacrifice?! Dipper's face paled when he heard a blade being unsheathed. 

Oh god.. 

Dipper felt a tear roll down the side of his face, staring at the stars. At least he'd be greeted with the sight of the sky. His demise wouldn't be...half bad. 

The boy had a book in his hands. Staring at Dipper. 

The boy opened the book, and began reading from a marked page. 

He began to recite a popular satanic incantation. Dipper knew these had to be repeated 7 times...He had only a minute or two left...Whatever he was summoning would take his soul after he was killed. 

The boy said each line with malice, whatever he was going to get out of this was probably big. Big enough to kill someone over it. 

Upon the sixth repeat, the voice suddenly stopped. Dipper couldn't move to see what was wrong. He was breathing slowly, trying to listen. 

The boy quickly said the last verse, and pulled his knife up. Something told Dipper that they weren't alone anymore...And that the boy was trying to finish quickly. 

The boy drew the blade up, and swung it down, aiming for the middle of Dipper's chest. 

He stared at the stars, waiting. 

Something flickered. The candles went out, and the boy stopped. 

''No..No..NO!'' He stood, and looked around. ''I didn't summon you...Leave.'' He said, looking around. 

A growl came in response. And before he knew it, the boy was being held by his throat, dangling over the cliff side. He choked, looking down at the awaiting death. His eyes flickered to his capture. 

A demon. Their teeth bared, and sharp. Looking ready to rip the boy's throat out. Their eye was glinting a yellow in the moonlight with a catlike pupil. A dark red aura surrounding them. 

''Come near my Pinetree again, and I'll drop you like a bad habit, kid.'' Their voice was deep, horrifyingly filled to the brim with anger. Their grip crushing the windpipe of the boy. 

''y-...you'' He choked out, hands clawing at the demon's hold. ''You've...clai...med..him...'' It didn't sound like a question, nor a statement. 

Something in Dipper made him fall asleep, perhaps it was just the tranquilizer reaching his brain...

''He's mine...And only mine.'' The demon snapped the boy's neck, and dropped him, letting him fall to his second demise. 

He turned to Dipper, walking over and scooping him up into his arms. ''C'mon, Pinetree, let's get you home....No one will hurt you.'' He said quietly. He sighed. 

He looked down at Dipper as he walked. Holding him in his arms. ''I really like you Kid, and I don't want you getting into anymore trouble...'' He knew he was pretty much speaking to himself. Bill brushed some hair out of Dipper's face, and revealed his birthmark. He must have forgotten it was there. He stared at it for a brief second before he leaned down and kissed it softly. 

Bill wasn't happy with himself. He was starting to love a human....He was sure this would have never happened...He's always thought of humans as toys...Something for entertainment, like watching a comedy on T.V....But this time...It was different. He's liked Dipper...But now he was sure it was more than that. He gets that burning feeling of jealousy at the thought of another person touching him the way he does...And that hatred to anyone who wishes to hurt him... All he could say, was that this deal had it's disadvantages on his own end...And that's not common. 

He knew...That everything he was doing...Wasn't for himself, but for Dipper. For his safety, and he didn't like it... He was so used to being self absorbed, and most of his narcissistic attitude towards the boy was for himself. To convince his own mind that his feelings for a small human was just....Just him being bored... 

But as he's spent time with the Pines family, he realizes more and more how utterly wrong that thought is.... 

Bill Cipher was no longer a Demon of the Dreamscape who only cared about himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter seven is done~ I'm very sorry if you didn't like this chapter, but it's just something that had to happen... I've been chewing on this idea for a few weeks now, and I couldn't swallow it. I just had to write up to a point where my brain could spit it out. 
> 
> As always, I love you guys, and hope you continue to read in the future. All comments are read, and you can always talk to me! 
> 
> If you want to talk, you can find me on my tumblr! Further more, I track the tag: dibblescribbleFFA so if you want to draw me anything, I will see it! ♥ 
> 
> dibblescribble.tumblr.com


	8. Cipher's suffocation.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And that's how Bill Cipher knew he was in too deep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think of my writing, please~ ♥

Dipper popped a bubble and flipped the page in his book. Everyone was gone today and that's exactly how he liked it, too. He was thinking about giving his writing career a shot, thinking about it being a success in his head, it all played out perfectly. To be honest, he's been in Gravity Fall's long enough to write some pretty weird and intriguing things about this place. Of course, he was only 12, and no one wants to read a 12 year old's work. But, Dipper had a mission. and that mission was to get the attention of some famous authors. Perhaps even some people who could get his writing noticed. He just had to come up with the perfect execution of his thoughts. To write them with perfect detail, and just enough visual to not only give the reader the idea that it's raining, but the feeling of being rained upon... 

 

Dipper had quite a few passions, and that one seemed to fall straight into his current category. 

He was only on the second character, developing their looks, and blunt personality when he felt a tap on the shoulder. Dipper glanced over, and looked up at none other than Bill Cipher. He sighed and put his pen down. 

''I was busy, Bill...'' He crossed his arms, looking up at the Dream Demon, who was unmistakably looking fucking hot today. Dipper shook his head and snapped his eyes back up the demon's body and returned eye contact. 

Bill, wearing a shit-eating grin, twirled his cane happily. ''Hey, Pinetree.'' 

Dipper looked around, seeing that all the color was still here, so Bill wasn't that powerful. Dipper often found himself kind of afraid around him sometimes when he doubted reality. Though Bill swears up and down that reality is an illusion, usually countered with the fact that the universe is a hologram. 

Dipper stood, stretching, and cracking his back, groaning. He should have sat up straight instead of slouching. Hehe. 

''Hi.'' He replied, looking up at the other. ''Did you get bored or something? Y'know, I'm not a toy.'' 

''Of course you aren't! You're a puppet!'' Bill chimed, booping Dipper's nose. 

the boy smacked his hand away. ''What? I am not! I'm perfectly capable of doing things on my own!'' 

Bill sighed. ''Uh huh...And living is one of them?''

''Of course!'' Dipper shot back, glaring up at him. 

Bill took in a large breath. ''Let me remind you of that creature in the water, the weird kid that tried to sacrifice yo-'' 

''Ok! fine...Maybe I just needed your help a little.'' Dipper muttered the last part, looking off at anything that wasn't Bill. 

 

''You're cute, kid.'' Bill ruffled the boy's hair, and leaned down, placing a light kiss on his forehead. ''Too cute.'' He sighed. 

The demon stroked his chin in thought, looking Dipper up and down. ''You'll look shockingly handsome once you get past puberty. I'm looking forward to it.'' He smiled. 

Dipper blushed lightly, rolling his eyes and walking away, laying in bed, and covering his head with his blankets. ''Go away.'' He sighed, the demand was empty, and it held no real authority. 

Bill only chuckled and lied next to him. ''I love you, Dipper. '' 

Dipper's breath caught for a moment at the use of his name. It sounded so good on Bill's tongue, as if it slid in between breaths perfectly, like Bill slides between Dipper's legs perf- BAD THOUGHTS. NOT APPROPRIATE. Dipper caught himself. 

''Mhm..Love you too, Bill.'' Dipper replied, hiding the deep blush from his thoughts under the blankets. 

Little did he know, Bill had been listening in on those thoughts. ''I learned a new word, that happens to describe you just wonderfully, Pinetree.'' Bill said, looking at his nails. 

''Yeah?'' Dipper pushed the blankets off of his face, and glanced sideways at Bill. 

''....Tsundere.'' Bill said, looking at Dipper. 

The boy thought it over. He knew the term...Just never applied it to himself...Maybe Bill wasn't wrong about it....He could be like that...sometimes...or...most of the time...

''I can't argue with that.'' Dipper replied shortly. 

''Oh, and Dipper?'' The demon asked in a teasing tone, letting the boy's name slide through his mouth as if it were nothing but a hiss. 

''W-what?'' Dipper became flustered again at the use of his name. Bill was just trying to get to him now..

''You should think more quietly...I can clearly hear those thoughts of yours. Remember...Demon of the mind, and all.'' Bill grinned. 

Dipper threw a pillow at him, and stomped downstairs. 

Bill cackled for a few seconds, holding his stomach. 

Dipper flopped onto the couch with a stressed sigh. There was some cheesy, and poorly made movie from his uncles time on tv that he didn't care to pay attention to. He grabbed the remote and changed the channel to something he wanted to watch...Anything that could make him laugh. He needed a good laugh. 

Dipper was watching a funny movie, smiling widely like an idiot at the T.V. He laughed a few times. 

Bill came up, and sat beside him. Crossing his legs. ''Whatcha watchin', Pinetree?'' He asked. 

''Ace Ventura.'' He replied, glancing over at him. ''It's hilarious.'' 

Bill smiled, and watched the movie with him. 

It was only about a half an hour before the demon got bored. He slid his hand onto Dipper's thigh, eyes still on the screen of the T.V 

Dipper looked down at his hand, blushing a bit. He didn't move it off though, it felt...welcoming? No, that wasn't the right word...Dipper didn't know how to explain it, but the feeling of Bill's hand there did things to his stomach. 

Bill moved his hand up, and slipped it behind Dipper's lower back, placing his hand on his hip, and pulling him against his side. His arm placed around his shoulders as they sat next to each other. 

Dipper didn't object. He liked the feeling in fact. Plus he was relaxed. For once, he really didn't feel like going outside, and searching for some weird mystery to solve. It was ok just to have a lazy day, right? Yeah. 

Dipper leaned his head against Bill, arms around the demon's middle as they watched the movie. 

Bill wasn't even watching the movie. He was watching Dipper. Deep in thought. Eyebrows drawn downward. 

Dipper felt Bill staring at him after a few minutes. It was burning into his head. His gaze gave him a few goosebumps, and he worried his lower lip in between his teeth. He glanced up finally. ''Bill?'' He asked. 

Bill snapped out of it, and smiled. ''Oh, sorry, Pinetree. Got lost in my subconscious for a sec there.Haha.'' 

Dipper glanced around a few times, and then sat up completely. The boy climbed into Bill's lap, throwing the demon off guard a bit. He put his hands on his shoulders, and kissed him. 

Bill wasn't expecting his pinetree to be so forward right now. Wasn't he worried that someone would walk in and see him? Bill wasn't. He wasn't worried about anything...Except that he knew that Dipper had to leave Gravity falls soon...Summer was almost over. He pushed the thought from his mind, and returned the kiss. Bill placed his hands on Dipper's hips, and pressed their faces closer together, the demon tilting his head just slightly so he could get a better angle. 

Dipper's left hand came up and touched Bill's cheek, his arm hugging his neck loosely. 

Dipper felt nice. The thought that Bill was a demon and should never be trusted didn't occur to him anymore, because he realized that Bill didn't want to hurt him, or his family. Yeah, sure, he may have tried to destroy his great uncles mind, but it's because Gideon gave him that job. Past is in the past, right? Nor did that fact that Bill is thousands of years old push into his mind. Dipper really didn't care about that. He's pretty sure it's legal. Bill's body is like..what? 16, 17? maybe? though...he did look a lot older than 17....oh who cares. Dipper doesn't want to think about anything too much right now.

Dipper opened his mouth slightly, Bill immediately slipping his tongue in, and easily gaining dominance over the other's mouth. 

''mmm.'' Dipper hummed quietly into the open-mouthed kiss. 

Bill liked the sounds Dipper makes. It doesn't even matter if it's a shout of his name in annoyance, or a small and thoughtful hum. 

He liked it.

He loved it. 

No matter how much he was around Dipper, it wasn't enough... It wasn't enough to satisfy him. 

 

His pinetree was turning into a deadly drug that was forcing it's way into his bloodstream, easing it's way into it's heart, and killing his brain with every word. 

Making his lungs contract viciously to grasp for a breath that is taken away from him, taken away by Dipper. His hands grasping for anything to hold on to while Dipper tore him away from his life. The life Bill has been living for centuries. Though it all occurred to him that what he was doing before wasn't living... It was existing. Just being there, and watching. Observing. Giving. He contributed nothing but evil upon the humans. Only those lucky enough to live without seeing a perfectly conjured up nightmare of their worst fears. 

it used to be Bill's passion. To have the power to send every being running for shelter, no matter their appearance, or mindset, he found a way to make them beg, make them cry. Shake. Whimper. and he wanted nothing more than to rip Pinetree apart. Make every morsel in his tiny body his. Claim everything Dipper has touched, and is. That's what he wanted. 

Dipper was something he never wanted to see pass him by. He wanted him to stay at his side, keep him.

 

Preserve him. 

 

Protect him. 

 

Own him.

 

That's what the demon wanted. He desired it. Oh did he desire it. He'd do anything for it to happen... Have Dipper give himself to him. 

 

Comply. 

 

Obey. 

 

Belong to him. 

 

Love him. 

 

He wanted it. Wanted it badly. 

 

Bill would give anything for it. Give Dipper anything for it. 

He would give everything for it. 

 

He was breaking away atom by atom, being consumed by a blackhole that was Dipper Pines. 

 

And that's how Bill Cipher knew he was in too deep. ....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few things to say here, alright?
> 
> I'm terribly sorry if my characters are extremely out of character, I know how a lot of people get mad over ooc fanfictions, and I want to apologize because I don't feel either of them are in character! :c  
> Also, I really appreciate feedback! Anything is appreciated!! I really need your guys's opinion on my writing. Is it ok? Is it bad? Good? Horrible? I need to know so I can work on improving. ♥  
> And, yeah, Dipper was watching Ace Ventura, because that movie makes me laugh so hard every time, and I think Dipper needed a little laughing in his summer.  
> Lastly, my tumblr is open to prompts, I might post them here in a separate little thing if I feel like it
> 
> TELL ME WHAT YOU FAVORITE PART OF THE CHAPTER WAS IN THE COMMENTS~ ♥ 
> 
> And alas, you can always find me at my tumblr; dibblescribble.tumblr.com


	9. Exhausting.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was a complicated life with a dead end.

Bill was in the Dream Scape. 

Floating in a black abyss. 

The bottom; non-existent. 

 

He was plagued with the thought of Dipper's death, and it's been haunting him. 

Eating him away. 

Dissolving all of his thoughts like acid. 

Why was this boy the only thing on his mind?   
Why did Bill have to feel for Dipper? 

He's never, in his eternal life, felt this strongly about anyone before. 

He's never wanted to hold someone,

Kiss someone, 

Hug someone, 

See someone, 

Or destroy someone this badly in his entire life. 

He wanted to kiss, hold, hug, and see Dipper all the time. 

But he wanted to destroy him for stealing his thoughts, and luring him into a simple life. 

Though this wasn't a simple life. 

Far from. 

It was a complicated life with a dead end. 

All of the strings that Bill had expertly tied onto Dipper's limbs, that were originally meant to control him, and play with him. Shelf him like another puppet. 

They became entangled. 

They were breaking slowly from the amount of weight Bill's heart was making them support. 

Things weren't meant to become this difficult. 

It was supposed to be a game. 

Play with Dipper's mind, and make him sorry for trying to mess with the journals. 

But now it was Dipper messing with his mind. 

Destroying him slowly, and at the same time, quickly. 

Making the post powerful dream demon find himself questioning reality and illusion. 

Bill swore they were the same thing. 

Reality, Illusion. 

Universe, Hologram. 

They were just wild dreams that he couldn't get a grasp hard enough to control. 

Bill didn't like it. 

He shouldn't be human. 

But he can't tear himself away. 

He can't tear himself away quicker than the strings of eternity are pulling him away from his Pinetree. 

That's what kill's Bill the most. 

Knowing that no matter how this mess turns out, he will be the one to watch Dipper's demise. 

Whether it's of old age, or a monster he couldn't get to fast enough, he will be there. 

Watching. 

Bill is always watching.

And he knows many things.

Many things of which only he knows. 

No other demon's mind compares to Bill Cipher's. 

Bill Cipher is a name other demon's flinch at upon it reaching their ears. 

The only word that describes what terror the other's feel when in the presence of the one and only bill Cipher. 

Petrified. 

Bill liked it that way too. 

Keeping the others' in their lane. 

Making sure none of them have the audacity to cross Bill for even a second's worth of eternal time. 

Time. 

It was exhausting. 

Almost depressingly tiring. 

Don't get Bill wrong, being eternal certainly is a gift many people bargain for, but what they don't know, id it's also painful. 

And become an eternal suffering, rather than an eternal life. 

Having the capacity to be eternal isn't living at all. 

It's becoming something no one believes in. 

You become a shadow. 

A shadow that follows people, and watch them crumble away to nothing but ruins, where the only thing you could dig up, is dead memories that have lost their value. 

Eternal life can be a gift if you have someone to live it with you. 

Bill has thought about this. 

Proposing eternity to Dipper Pines. 

Or forcing it. 

But he knew it would only be another hell if Dipper didn't want the gift. 

Because it's a gift that can't be exchanged. 

He'd be forced to watch everyone he knows die, and become nothing. 

Become nothing more than what he thinks of them. 

Become distant memories to soon be forgotten by him in order to make room for new ones. 

Bill let the thoughts slip through his grasp as he floated in that abyss. 

Silence. 

Rest. 

Something he hasn't gotten enough of upon entering the thoughts of Dipper Pines. 

He floated there, just listening to nothing but the fragile sound of silence. 

Silence. 

Something so fragile that shatters the moment you speak. 

Bill liked fragile things. 

Because they were so easy to....Break. 

 

(&) (&) (&) 

 

Dipper paced his bedroom floor. 

Panicking.

Sweating. 

Mumbling. 

''What's wrong with me?'' 

His fumbling fingers found his hair, and pushed it back, clenching around fist fulls of hair, and pulling slightly as he worried his lower lip between his teeth. 

''I'm 12 years old, and he's like a million!'' He threw his hands up, and groaned. He slapped himself in the face. 

''Watch it, kid. Age is a soft subject with me.'' The sudden voice of Bill Cipher filled the room. 

Dipper jumped, and looked over, finding him leaning against the wall next to his desk. 

Dipper cleared his throat, and wiped his hands on his shorts, regaining his composure. 

''Uh...Yeah...Sorry.'' Dipper said, still gnawing on his lip. 

He was still panicking. 

Bill sighed softly, and walked over. ''You're gonna kill yourself acting like this. It's not healthy for humans.'' He ruffled the boy's hair. 

Dipper crossed his arms. ''What do you know about humans!? You couldn't even drink properly a month ago. 

Bil faltered. 

Has it really been a month. 

Has it really *only* been a month? 

It's felt like years, and this was hurting him. 

''Bill?'' Dipper's voice interrupted his booming thoughts. 

His good eye looked down at Dipper, who looked kinda concerned, but there was still a slight trace of agitation there. 

''I'm fine, Pinetree. You aren't though. You should really just get something to drink, or eat. Perhaps Shooting Star, you , and I can go get some lunch at that diner with my fellow one eyed friend that works there?...What did she say her name was? Suzan?'' Bill grinned, his eye crinkling slightly at the side.

Dipper stared at him for a really long time. 

It was making Bill kinda uncomfortable. 

But he returned the eye contact nonetheless. 

''Ok sure. I'll go get her.'' Dipper finally replied, albeit suspiciously. 

Bill grabbed his top hat, and cane, and went downstairs to join the twins who were awaiting him at the door. 

He had his normal chipper, and grinning act on now. 

Well, it wasn't always an act, Bill normally was chipper and always happy. 

He picked Mabel, and Dipper up, holding them on his shoulders as they walked out the door. 

Shooting Star giggled, and then laughed at Dipper who almost fell off. 

Bill smiled. ''Off to go get food!'' He exclaimed. 

The twins chanted, pumping their fists in the air. 

''Food! '' 

''Food!'' 

''Food!'' 

Bill chuckled. 

 

(&) (&) (&) 

 

Bill sat across from Mabel, and Dipper. 

The demon cut his food into small triangles and ate them. Taking sips of his drink between bites. 

Everyone seemed to be happy, and Bill liked it. 

He finished his food, and waited patiently for Mabel and Dipper to finish. 

Dipper just seemed to be picking at his last few bites, though. 

''What's wrong, Dipper?'' Mabel asked with a mouth full of...is that glitter mixed with her food?

Bill smiled widely. Shooting Star was an odd one that was for sure. But she knew how to make people smile, and he had to admire that

''Nothing.'' Dipper answered, taking a drink from his cup. 

Mabel took something out of her pocket, which looked like two spoons taped together, and covered in nail polish sparkles. 

She waved it in Dipper's face. ''Beep! BeepBeep! BEEP!'' 

Dipper smacked it out of his face. ''What are you doing?'' He asked. 

''I was giving you a lie detector test! And it says you're lying!'' She put the silly device back in her pocket, and sat back down. ''So what's wrong, bro bro?'' She asked a bit more empathetically. 

Dipper sighed. ''I just...I feel like I'm doing everything wrong!'' He wiped his mouth off on his arm. 

Bill watched him, looking into his thoughts. Dipper was acting strange because he felt guilty for secretly dating Bill. A demon, who once tried to destroy their Grunckle's mind. 

''Shooting Star, will you come with me for just a moment?'' Bill asked with a polite smile. 

Dipper looked at him suspiciously. 

Mabel got up, and nodded, walking outside with Bill. 

_ 

 

Dipper sat at the table, finishing the last bites of his food, and stacked their plates to be collected, and sat some money down to pay. He was just sitting there now, kicking his feet. Left alone to his thoughts again. Dipper hummed for a brief second. 

He began to worry again. 

what is Bill talking to Mabel about?   
What's he telling her? 

Is he telling her about their relationship? 

Is he confirming that he is the same Bill that they fought in Stan's mind? 

He began to mess with his hair again, staring at the table. 

Dipper got tired of waiting anxiously. He got up, and went outside, he didn't see them, but he heard them. Dipper peeked around the corner of the diner, and spotted them. 

Bill was crouching so he was eye to eye with Mabel. 

Mabel had her arms crossed, looking at the demon with a little disbelief. 

''So Dipper wasn't lying to me? You really are Triangle Bill Cipher?'' 

Bill nodded. 

Mabel bit her lower lip, and took out the lying detector from her pocket, and waved it slowly in front of Bill's face. She didn't make the beep noise. She sighed, and then slapped Bill's face. 

Dipper winced quietly to himself, he heard it. 

Bill didn't even get mad about it. He took it like a demon. There was a red hand print on his face, and he stood up straight. Mabel seemed OK now. She gave Bill a short hug.   
''I'm fine with it. But don't you dare hurt my brother. You haven't done anything bad, it's like you're changing for the good, and that's great!'' The girl beamed up at Bill. 

''You could have told me you and Dipper were dating, I would have been fine. I even told Dipper he should experiment a bit. But I am kinda surprised he went through with it!'' She took her sweater off, and tied it around her waist. She was wearing a pink short sleeve. 

Dipper stepped out into the open, rubbing his arm. 

Mabel looked over first, then Bill. She ran over to her twin brother, and hugged him. ''It's OK, dip. you didn't have to keep this a secret.'' She giggled. 

''HEY! WE CAN HAVE DOUBLE DATES NOW!''

Oh no. Dipper thought. 

Oh yes. Bill thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okie, couple of things to mention. 
> 
> If my characters are too ooc, you can tell me. It won't label you as an asshole, it helps me a lot to know what you all think.   
> The next chapter will most likely be filled with disgusting fluff.   
> There will only be about two more chapters after that, and then I will be adding a part two!   
> It will take place a few years in the future with older!Pines.   
> I'm sorry if you don't like the older!Pines idea, but I really want to write it! Plus I think it would be nice to see how their relationship carried through all those years.   
> It won't be too far in the future. I'm estimating about 6 years is all. So the Mystery Twins will be 19! Bear with me here. You can put your opinion in the comments on what you think, and I'll most likely reply to every single one of them! Sending a thank you, and so on. 
> 
> My tumblr takes prompts, and you can always talk to me about this fic! 
> 
> dibblescribble.tumblr.com


	10. Twins means double.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper Pines was an eternal thought that always tied itself to Bill's mind.   
> Hanging there like a noose that only grew tighter and tigher around his neck with every passing moment he didn't feed it.

Dipper Pines was not a person who liked the idea of a double date. In fact, he thought they were stupid, and never saw himself going on one. They were weird, and a bit creepy. It didn't matter what was happening, because the two couples were always competing to see who was more...Couple-y. And Dipper didn't like it. Double dates weren't nice. They were just competitions with a different title. 

 

And yet. He find himself in the middle of one. 

Mabel, and her boyfriend, Zack, Bill and Dipper. 

Dipper kinda liked Zack. He was nice to Mabel, and even threw in a few jokes that's made Dipper snort. Mabel knew how to pick them. 

...sometimes. 

And this was one of those times, fortunately enough. 

Bill insisted they hold hands on this date so people know that Dipper was with him. 

The boy didn't mind all that much, though he kind of does mind when it's close to the shack, and Grunkle Stan is home. He hasn't exactly came out and told the old man, nor has he told his parents. 

Hopefully....They are accepting of his choices....Hopefully. 

Dipper just didn't like the height different Bill had on him. There was literally maybe an entire foot between the two, and Dipper hated it. 

'Chill out, Dipper. All you have to do, is beat puberty, and you'll be taller than him......Probably.' Dipper thought to himself. 

What? Yes. He talks to himself in 3rd person. Is that weird? No. It's normal. Perfectly normal. 

Mabel bumped Dipper's elbow. ''Hey, Dip. Let's all go to the arcade!'' She smiled. 

''No way. Not after I brought Rumble Mcskirmish to life. That was awful. He almost killed Robby!'' Dipper disagreed, and shook his head. 

''Why don't we....Go to the movie theater and watch the new movie that came out?'' Dipper offered. 

''What new movie?'' Zack asked. 

'' I think the name is; The Babadook..Or something.'' Dipper coughed. 

Bill smiled. ''What's it about, Pinetree?'' 

Mabel and Zack looked at him. 

''It's a thriller movie about a monster that enters the life of this family through a children's book. It looks really great in my opinion.'' Dipper explained, giving his and Bill's hand a small swing before he noticed, and stopped. Dipper pulled his hand out of Bill's, and wiped it on his shorts. His hands were sweaty. It was a problem. 

Dipper Pines; The kid with the sweating problem. 

It was because he got NERVOUS OK?

Bill took the opportunity to wipe the sweat Dipper left on his hand onto the back of Dipper's shirt. Because thank you, Dipper. 

Sweaty palms. 

 

Mabel nodded, and laughed. ''That actually sounds pretty great, Bro bro.'' She punched his shoulder lightly. 

Dipper was super wimpy physically, so it sorta hurt. He didn't voice that though. Not in front of Bill, who he was sure already knew it hurt, but didn't tease him on it. 

Bill agreed, and chimed in. ''Yeah, Pinetree. Nice call, but we all know you just want a reason to hide against my chest.'' The demon grinned down at him. Earning a flushed Dipper in return. 

Mabel laughed at him, and pulled the others along to the movies. 

Zack offered to pay, and No one objected. I mean, c'mon. Free movie. Who doesn't want that? 

Zack apparently. Haha. 

(&) (&) (&) 

 

Dipper gripped the arm of his seat, his hands were getting sweaty again, god dammit. 

He looked over, to see Mabel holding Zack's hand rather tightly, and look of discomfort on Zack's face. 

Dipper glanced up at Bill, and he looked bored. Bill only looked amused when something bad happened. 

Dipper slowly, and hesitantly grabbed Bill's hand, not daring to meet the glance Bill gave him. 

He sat there, leaned back in his seat as the movie progressed. 

Bill unclasped their hands, and put an arm around the other. 

Dipper smiled slightly before he caught himself, and looked at the movie. He flinched at a jump scare, and perhaps even felt Bill jump a bit. 

There was no mistaking that Mabel was scared. Dipper heard her scream. 

Zack comforted her though. 

(&) (&) (&) 

 

Dipper lied there, staring at the ceiling, hands clenching the blankets. 

That stupid scary movie was keeping him up. 

He sighed heavily in annoyance, and pulled the blankets over his head. 

Mabel was asleep, and Bill wasn't here. He was doing demon stuff in the mindscape. 

Dipper calmed his heart rate down, and forced his mind to clear. He needed sleep, and there wasn't going to be a fictional monster keeping him from it.

Dipper couldn't sleep. He couldn't. It was obvious that movie scared him too much. 

The boy got up, and slipped on some shoes. He climbed up to the roof with his journal. He flipped through some paged with a black light, and read them. He even added a few notes into them with an invisble ink pen he got a while back. 

 

He added a few things to the page with that odd creature that attacked him a few days ago. Including appearance. 

There were so many things in this journal, and this town. 

Dipper loved it here. 

He wished they could live here, but he knew that Mabel has friends back home. 

And of course their parents wouldn't let them live with Grunkle Stan. 

It was a nice thought while it lasted... 

Dipper sighed and closed the book, leaning back and looking up at the stars. 

It was nice here. Really nice. 

Quiet. 

Dipper blinked a few times when he found himself dozing off. 

His mind flooded with dreams as his eyes shut. 

His eyelids were too heavy to lift, so he allowed sleep to take him away from everything. 

(. . .) 

 

Bill knocked on the Mystery Shack's door three times. 

A shit eating grin plastered onto his face. 

 

''I GOT IT!!!" He heard ShootingStar scream inside, and then the sound of footsteps running across the floor, accompanied by little footsteps. 

The door swung open, and there she was, with a piglet behind her. Waddles. 

''Shootingstar!" He greeted, and took something out of his pocket. 

"Glitter glue! For you, kid!" He laughed, and Mabel giggled. 

Bill would have given her something far more demented, but he'd rather not break the circle of trust he's got going on here...

Mabel stepped aside. "Dipper is probably on the roof, I haven't seen him." He shrugged, and Waddles oinked. 

Bill nodded. "Well, he's an interesting kid, that's for sure." 

Mabel smiled, and picked Waddles up. The pig began chewing on her hair. 

''Yes you can keep chewing my hair." She laughed, and walked past him. 

"Me and Waddles are going to hang out with Candy and Grenda at the park. Bye, Bill!" 

When he heard Grenda's name all he thought of was 'monster'..

Bill had some war flashbacks from sock opera and laughed it off. 

He cracked his fingers and walked inside. Shutting the door behind him. 

Bill walked down the hall, and climbed the ladder to the roof.   
He poked his head up, and spotted Dipper, lying on his back, eyes closed. 

So he was sleeping. Alright. 

Bill sat down right next to him. Hands in his lap. Just sitting there, looking at Dipper. No expression on his face, just in thought again. 

 

Bill had responsibilities. 

As a demon of the mindscape, he has jobs that no other being can possibly fill in for. 

Jobs that aren't necessarily something you want on your to-do list. 

But Bill has them. 

It's hard to get your job done when something is crawling in your thoughts, and eating away at your brain tissue.   
Like it's hungry for whatever you give it.   
Whatever you feed it.   
Any dream or fantasy that will satisfy it for only a few hours at a time. 

Dipper Pines. 

Dipper Pines was an eternal thought that always tied itself to Bill's mind.   
Hanging there like a noose that got tighter and tighter with every passing second he didn't feed it. 

It was torturous. He was suffocating. 

How could a little human do this to him? How had he fallen this far? 

Summer is ending soon.

That means Dipper is leaving soon. 

Could Bill follow him in demon form? 

Was that against some invisible limitation? 

Was there a boundary that kept hidden until Bill dared go further? 

He hoped not. 

Bill would follow Dipper. 

He'd find a way to watch him just as closely as he promised. 

Keep an eye on the boy. 

Watch him grow up into something more than a mystery loving dweeb. 

Bill knew the future Dipper had. 

And right now, Bill wasn't in it. 

There's a blurry scene that cuts Bill out of a large portion of Dipper's life. 

Practically the rest of it. 

He had to find out what it was... 

Prevent it. 

Just like a lovestruck demon would do. . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For one, I do recommend watching The Babadook. It was freaky! 
> 
> The next chapter will be long! Longer than all my others! So I hope you're prepared for the finale. 
> 
> Other notes, I do accept prompts, and love to hear your headcanons for Gravity falls!   
> I love any art you decide to draw for me, I really really REALLY do love it.   
> You can always feel free to draw me something, all you have to do is tag it; dibblescribbleffa and I will see it! 
> 
> You can comment below, tell me anything you liked, disliked, etc.   
> Or you can just comment to talk to me! I read all the comments, and if I don't respond it's usually just because I'm working on school, or I was super busy! but I try to reply!   
> Alas, I love all of you, and you make this experience in writing amazing!


	11. PLEASE READ!

|| Hey, I'm Sabrina. The author of this fic! I wanted to stop by here and apologize sincerely for the amount of time that is taking me to update! I feel so awful that it's been about two whole months, and I really did plan on having the finale out way before this, but so many things got in the way. Everyone has a story, and excuse, so I'm not going to waste your time with one you've probably heard a million times. I love all of you who take the time to read, kudos, and even comment! All of you who have come to my tumblr to talk about this story, or future ideas, or your thoughts on my writing, and character portrayal. 

But, I am not here to tell you I will not be continuing, because that's the opposite!!! 

The finale will be all over the place! And part two is still to come! So hang in there, guys! I owed you this little fill in, because I know some of you are tired of waiting, as am I! 

My goal is to have it posted by Friday! Then I will get straight to writing Part two! 

Here's a little hint for the finale; 

A new character shall be added to the tags! Watch out for that! 

Alas, I love each and every one of you, so, so very much. I cannot express my gratitude for every comment, like, and view. It's made my experience in writing the best so far, and I hope it gets even better! 

You can ALWAYS talk to me on my tumblr; dibblescribble.tumblr.com 

You can ALWAYS give me thoughts, ideas, feelings, about the story, or even give me a writing prompt or headcanon! Maybe just pop in just to say hello! Or talk to me about whatever!   
Don't be shy! Tell me how your day was! 

Also, if you don't want to talk on tumblr, you can always comment below, I read every single comment, and I try my hardest to reply to each and every one as well! 

For the umpteenth time; I love all of you! ♥ ||

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will see you all Friday ;)


	12. You Tried It. . .

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dear Dipper,
> 
> I just want you to know that when I tried to crush you with a big ol' robot of little ol' me, it wasn't personal. Bless your heart, you were just standing in my way of my quest for ultimate power!
> 
> I'll be breaking getting out of here before you know it. Can't wait to get together with the ol' book club: you, me and Bill Cipher! Let's see how YOU like being tickled...in your soul.
> 
> Love,  
> Lil' Gideon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHA HELLO YES, I AM VERY TIRED.   
> This chapter has not been checked for errors, because I am too excited to post, andalsoimtootiredlmao. 
> 
> I love you! hope this isnt a let down

They were leaving today, Bill thought.   
He was slightly frightened to find out if he could go with them.   
To go with Dipper.   
Did Dipper want that? Bill didn't want to ask. What if...No.   
Bill wasn't supposed to doubt himself like this.   
Of course there was a way he could go with Dipper.   
He didn't have to say goodbye. 

Goodbyes are stupid. With Bill, it was always a 'See you later'...Never a goodbye,  
The demon sighed softly, and sucked in a breath, wearing his trademark grin, but it didn't quite reach his eyes.   
He adjusted his bow tie, and walked to the Mystery shack.   
They were most likely packing right now, Bill knew it.   
He could look a few hours into the future, but he was too scared. He wanted to find out physically.   
His eyes glued themselves to the ground, following the trail in the woods that lead to Dipper.   
That lead to...Him. 

Bill didn't ask for any of this.   
He didn't wish to be sucked into a reality where Dipper Pines ruined his mind.   
That was Bill's job.   
It was his job to ruin people.   
Bill wasn't meant to be the one who was enamored.   
He wasn't supposed to love something.   
He wasn't supposed to love someone.   
Especially not someone who ripped him apart.   
The most horrifying part was that Dipper wasn't doing it intentionally.   
Dipper wasn't doing anything.   
He was innocent.   
Everything about Dipper is innocent.   
That's what drives Bill crazy.   
Someone so innocent, yet so defiant, is slowly killing him from the inside.   
It starts in the brain, and slowly slides its way through his veins and into his heart.   
Into his core, and shuts it down.   
Cutting off blood flow so he couldn't think anymore.   
So he couldn't think about anything but Dipper Pines.

The kid was infecting him.   
Bill was sick.   
Sick with this stupid and worthless affection called love. 

"Love." Bill spat out, talking to no one but himself.

Bill wished he could just throw up, and he'd be healthy again. 

But Dipper was much more than the common flue. 

 

He was a plague. . .

 

_____________

 

Dipper watched Mabel pack.   
She wasn't too fond on leaving either.   
She looked almost as sad.   
She was leaving people also.   
Candy, Grenda, Zack.   
And surely, she would be leaving Waddles. 

 

"Hey, Grunkle Stan?" Dipper looked over. 

"What's that, kid?" The man asked, looking at him. 

"You think me and Mabel can come next summer too? Or maybe Christmas Break or something?" He asked. 

Grunkle Stan didn't want to see them leave either, he'd miss the trouble makers. 

"Sure thing, slick. I mean who else is gonna come over and annoy me all day?" He smiled a bit. 

Dipper nodded, and turned to Mabel. "Did you get everything?" 

"Mhm." She smiled, cradling Waddles. Mabel was happy. She knew she'd be able to come back. 

Dipper sighed and stretched his legs. He looked around. "We still have an hour or something, right?"   
"Yeah." Mabel replied, playing with her pig.   
Dipper put his things down gently, and walked to the woods. He was leaving for a while, might as well get a last look.   
He walked along the used path, hands in his pockets. Hat on his head. It was more of a goodbye to the forest.   
He heard a familiar voice in these parts. 

"It's funny how dumb you are." 

He turned, and smiled. "Bill!" 

"Hey, Pinetree." The demon walked up, and patted his head. 

"I'm leaving today..." Dipper looked up at him.   
"I know. I was coming to say bye but I saw you here." He shrugged lightly, picking Dipper up, and giving him a piggy back ride as they walked.   
Dipper didn't even question Bill's odd antics. "I'll miss all of you." He sighed.   
"Can you come with me? In demon form or something, old dorito?" Dipper asked.   
Bill was silent, thinking thoughtfully. The demon sat Dipper down lightly and walked along side him.

Dipper listened to their footsteps, nervous. He was afraid of the answer he would receive. Dipper was playing with fire here, and he was getting dangerously close to the open flames.   
The flames that seemed to change color every day.   
Hot to cold.   
But upon approaching the question, he found no flame at all.   
No longer did he witness the shadowless reaction that licked up oxygen.   
He was greeted with silence.   
Which, in a sense, it much more horrifying.   
People make up more terrifying things in their heads when not given answers.   
It's not always wise to ask questions you aren't sure you can get an answer to.   
Because you start to think up your own.   
Make things up that have a slight chance of being possible.   
The only immediate danger -- is your mind itself.   
You can conjure up any monster, or fear, making yourself afraid of anything you want.   
It's a scary thing, that the only real monsters are ourselves. 

"I don't know."

That sentence scared Dipper more than anything he could have thought up.   
The answer was indefinite.   
Limitless.   
It was an unsure answer that left you anxious.   
But yet it also left you fearful, and nervous. 

"Why? Why don't you know? You're suppose to know." 

Bill nodded slowly, looking at the ground, watching the soil under his feet being packed even tighter together. 

Bill was clueless. He really did not have an answer.   
He was the one person in the world who knew almost everything.   
Almost was a word he didn't like to use, but in this case it defined his knowledge.   
It meant he did, in fact, have a limit.   
His tongue could pronounce any word, speak any language, tell you anything you could ever want to know -- except the answer to the question he was just given.  
Maybe Bill did know.   
Perhaps he just didn't want to.   
His head hurt.   
His brain pulsed with everything he knows.   
He can find nothing he wishes to find in the endless thoughts of Dipper Pines.   
His brain was melting into a sea that was made up of the boy.   
His old knowledge was being crammed into the seafloor of his mind to make new memories, and learn new things.   
He swam, and swam.   
He kicked, paddled, pushed.   
But he could not reach the bottom.   
It was endless.  
The pressure was crushing his lungs, pressing his body easily, making his being nothing more than a page in a book.   
Filled with words, and symbols that no one else but himself could understand.   
And that's how he felt.   
The fountain of knowledge has gone dry, and Bill is dying of thirst.   
He was painfully carrying on, afraid of the unknown.   
Bill Cipher was not living.   
He was just breathing.   
There is a difference. -- 

"I can try." Bill answered after a long three minutes. 

Dipper stopped, and turned, facing Bill with a very determined look set upon his face.   
"You will. You can do anything you want. You've shown me enough evidence that proves your actions have no limits, and your effort is bottomless." Dipper looked up at the sky.   
"You won, Bill." He smiled a bit with a defeated sigh. 

The demon narrowed his eye, and looked down at Dipper. "Won what? Are you OK, Pinetree? You're acting strange." He asked. 

"You've won me over. Just like some extremely cheesy, and badly written romance movie." He looked disgusted by the cliche of the situation. All of the situations he's been in.   
They were all as odd as this one. 

Bill shook his head, and decided it was time to quit being sad. He sucked in a breath and picked Dipper up again, a large, toothy smile playing across the demon's features.   
Dipper chuckled a bit, returning the smile.   
Bill pressed quick, and hard kisses to his face, and walked in the direction of the shack.   
Dipper only laughed, closing his eyes, a barely visible blush dusting his cheeks.   
Bill held Dipper over his head and started running.   
Dipper screamed girlishly.   
Jesus Christ, he wasn't expecting Bill to do that.   
"Stop screaming, Pinetree, and put your arms out. I think it's called The Superman, or something..." Bill said, not caring to remember a proper name, if it had one.   
Dipper rolled his eyes and put his arms out.   
They exited the woods, and ran back to the Mystery Shack driveway where everyone was waiting. Grunkle Stan looked over and sat the two, he shook his head with a chuckle.   
"kids." He mumbled.   
Soos was waving. "Woah, dude!" He shouted.   
Mabel stood with a gasp and ran over. "Bill!" She exclaimed.   
Bill put Dipper down, and opened his arms. She hugged him, and Bill hugged her.   
"Are you coming with us?" She asked, stepping back, looking up at him with an expecting smile.   
Bill so badly wanted to. But what would he do if he couldn't?   
Could he stand being away from Dipper physically for a long time? He wasn't sure, he hated not being sure. He hated not knowing, and yet he didn't want to know. Why could the twins just... Stay here in Gravity Falls? Bill took a deep breath, and calmed his thoughts. He can't doubt himself in a situation like this. He was able to go anywhere, why was he so scared? He smiled widely, and put an arm around her.   
"Of course, Shooting-Star!" He exclaimed, beaming down at her.   
Dipper shook his head with a small smile and walked over to their suitcases. He could see the bus coming down the road, and he waved Bill and Mabel over. Dipper ran over and gave everyone a hug, except Wendy. He fist bumped her. They made plans to still be movie bros and hang out again next summer, or whenever they come back if it is sooner than that.   
Mabel ran through and hugged everyone, making them gasp for breath, because she hugs as hard as she high fives. Grenda and Candy were crying, and hugging each other as Mabel and Dipper got on the bus, followed by Bill.   
Bill found it odd why Grunkle Stan never asked questions. Maybe he really just didn't care, or perhaps he was suspicious, but ignored it. 

Bill sat down in the back with Mabel and Dipper, took out a small compact and looked at himself in the small mirror, making sure he doesn't look bad. The twins turned and waved to their friends as the bus took off. Bill smiled widely, sighing mentally. He was relieved that he was able to go with the twins. He doesn't know why they were worried in the first place. Dipper and Mabel turned back around when the shack was out of sight, and slumped down.   
"I can't wait to come back." Mabel said, looking out the window.   
"Yeah, me neither." Dipper smiled fondly, looking out at Gravity Falls as trees passed.   
Bill hummed in agreement, and leaned against the twins, who laughed.   
"Awe, come on, Bill. You're heavy~" Mabel, and Dipper said simultaneously, making Bill grin and cackle. 

A while passed with them just talking, Bill messing with them.   
The first one to doze off was Mabel, then Bill.   
Dipper looked out the window, watching the scenery pass by, then he was suddenly washed over with a feeling of nostalgia. He sighed softly, and adjusted his body, closing his eyes, and letting sleep drown him. 

Dipper sat up, rubbing his eyes, and looking over at Mabel. He shook her awake. "Mabel, wake up." He said.   
Mabel mumbled and sat up, rubbing her face.   
Dipper kicked Bill gently. 

He looked out the window when Bill stirred slowly awake.   
Dipper's eyes widened.   
''Guys, where are we?" He asked, seeing as they were just parked in a dark forest.   
Mabel leaned over and looked out the window. She opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by someone. 

"Well well well, looks like you've made it to my new home." 

Oh no.   
Mabel and Dipper snapped their heads and lied eyes on none other than Gideon.   
Gideon.  
Bill glared at the boy, obviously not amused by this.   
Dipper's gaze drifted to the bus driver, which was Buddy Gleeful.   
HOW DID THEY MANAGE TO MISS THAT?  
Bill stood up, and wiped his clothes off of non-existent dirt.   
Standing in front of the twins.   
"What do you want, kid?" He asked, unamused. Bill already knew what Gideon wanted, and he wasn't getting it. 

"You know what I want, demon!" Gideon shouted, pointing at Bill.   
"You knew I would be thrown in prison! You knew all of it!" He yelled angrily.   
Bill grinned. "And I didn't say anything, because that's your only home. Not this temporary place in the middle of the woods. It's only so long before you end up in that place again, y'know." The demon cackled.   
Dipper looked between the two. "What? What does he want?" He asked, talking quickly.   
"What did he want last time, Pinetree?" Bill looked over at him. Hands on his hips, looking sassy.   
"... Mabel's hand in marriage, and my death." Dipper said in remembrance.   
"Bingo." Bill winked at him, or what Dipper assumed was a wink, seeing as the other only has one goddamn eye.   
Mabel shook her fist, standing behind Dipper.   
"I'll never marry you! I'd rather die!" She announced, which only sent a wide smirk to Gideon's face. 

"Suit yourself." There was a bluish glow coming from a bracelet around Gideon's wrist. Mabel was lifted up, consumed by the light.   
Bill looked up at Mabel, and his hands shot up with blue flame, turning to look at Gideon.  
Dipper jumped up, trying to grab Mabel as she was pulled forward, and out of the bus, Gideon walking calmly down the steps to the ground. 

Dipper and Bill ran after them, Buddy Gleeful shut the door and looked at them.   
Dipper noticed the man was wearing a gas mask now. Bill clamped a hand over Dipper's face. "Don't breathe!" He ordered, having his shirt placed over his face. He could hear the hissing of gas being pushed into the bus. Dipper couldn't hold his breath forever, he had to breathe. He was losing sight of Gideon and Mabel. He had to do something. 

Bill lept into action before he did. 

He punched Buddy with a flaming fist, sending him toppling backwards. His back hitting the button to open the door, conveniently enough. Dipper made a sound of aproval, and ran off the bus.   
Bill took Buddy's mask off, and tied him to the seat with the seatbelt. He ran off the bus, and gasped loudly for some air.   
Dipper was already running towards the direction he saw them go. He knew it must be a little walk to the actual house.  
He felt Bill running behind him, keeping close. 

"Dipper!!! BILL!" Mabel screamed, and he heard Gideon shushing her, presumably stuffing something into her mouth to keep her quiet.   
"Mabel!" He shouted back, following the sound of her voice, coming to a large house. Bill pushed past him. "Don't go in there, Pinetree. I have a bad feeling about this."   
Dipper looked around, his eyes scanning for any other choice.   
"We have to, Bill. Mabel is in there." He frowned.   
"Fine....Just.. Stay close to me."   
The two of them ran into the house, Dipper right behind Bill, nearly stepping on the back of his shoes.   
"MAB-" Dipper was cut off by Bill's hand clamping over his mouth.   
"Shut up!" He said, narrowing his eyes down at Dipper. "We'll take him by surprise." Bill said sternly, shaking his head.   
Dipper had to stand there for a second thinking about that. He was in love with mystery, he should know to take a stealth attack over a forward one.   
He looked back up at Bill, and nodded.   
Bill walked quietly, looking around. Dipper being just as silent, thinking of a plan. 

(&) 

Mabel was trapped in a blue glass-like container, pounding on the glass, yelling.   
Gideon, watching her, a small smirk on his face. His hand clasped over the blue amulet around his neck. He must have gotten a new one. It must be more powerful, as well. 

"Mabel, Mabel, Mabel," Gideon started out, walking towards her slowly, in patronizing steps.   
"My dear, sweet, soon to be bride, Mabel." He smiled fondly, but then snarled.   
"You've broken my lil' ol' heart too many times! You will marry me, Mable Pines! If it's the last thing you do!" The amulet around his neck glowed brightly, and water began to fill the container Mabel was in, slowly.   
"Until you agree to my marriage, that cage of yours will keep being filled." He said softly, looking at her from the other side of the container.   
Mabel's eyes widened, looking down at her feet, watching the water pool.   
She looked back, angrily.   
"I'll NEVER MARRY YOU! DIPPER AND BILL WILL COME AND SAVE ME!!" She was sure of it, they had to save her.   
Gideon began to laugh at that, genuinely laugh.   
"Foolish! Your brother will be dead by the end of this, and that demon will be banished from this world!" The little ol' creep announced. 

"You're wrong! They'll get here! Watch them!" She pounded on the glass.   
Gideon frowned, almost looking sad. Grasping the amulet again, water flooding quicker.   
Mabel backed off, panicking. If those two wet blankets were going to get here, they better do it quicker. 

(&) 

Bill saw an almost cleverly hidden door, and he immediately went for it, Dipper pushed past him, and barged into the room.   
Gideon turned, and dented his eyebrows. Looking furious. "You're supposed to be unconscious! How are you running around?!" He shouted, grasping at his amulet.   
Bill laughed. "You really are stupid, kid."   
Dipper looked over at the jumping Mabel in the container, that was filling with water, which was at the girl's waist.   
"MABEL!" He ran over, only being knocked down, and thrown across the room by a shot of blue light. "Augh!" He winced.   
Bill's eye widened for a split second, then narrowed dangerously. He looked at Shooting Star, then his Pinetree.   
Bill stared at Gideon, his eye turning a deep shade of pissed off red.   
Gideon stared right back, trying to hide some of the fear inside of himself from the look he was receiving. His little thumb ran over the front of the amulet, and he stood as tall as his short body could.   
"Make your move, Demon!" Gideon exclaimed, looking determined to win. 

Dipper stirred, groaning as he sat up. 

Bill snapped his fingers and his hands flamed with fire brighter than Gideon's magic.   
He shot flames at him, aiming for his amulet.   
A wall of light took the damage from Bill's fire, protecting Gideon.   
"Dang, better make this move a bit quicker." The boy whispered to himself, and looked over at Mabel. She was pounding on the glass. The water a bit above her chest.

Dipper ran over the container, pounding on the glass-like container. Trying to break it.   
"Hang in there, Mabel. I'm gonna get you out...Somehow." 

Bill ran forward, dodging a beam of magic thrown from Gideon, earning the boy to throw more. He deflected it, making it shoot off to the side, and hit the container Mabel was in. It cracked, and everyone stopped to look at it. Dipper started to hit at it, trying to worsen the condition. "Bill! Keep doing that! Make him hit it again!" Dipper yelled.   
Mabel was on the inside, kicking at the crack, her tongue sticking out the corner of her mouth slightly. 

Bill nodded, his eye back to normal. He just had to mess with the kid. Rile him up. 

"That the best you can do? Come on, make me regret coming to Gravity Falls, kid!" He grinned. Opening his arms, and leaning forward a bit to taunt him. "Hit me with your best shot."   
Gideon growled out of annoyance. "I see what you're doing, Cipher! And it's not gonna work!"   
"You got me!" Bill shouted, his voice chipper and cheery. A large shit eating grin plastered onto his face that made itself too wide to be humanly possible. 

Dipper stood back away from the container. Mabel was floating a bit, she was running out of time. 

Bill glanced over, and shot his own fire at the crack, seeing it wasn't as damaging.   
Gideon was getting angrier, and angrier.   
Bill started to laugh, and cackle at Gideon. Taunting him even more than before.   
"This whole plan of yours was really stupid, kid. Better luck to you next time!" Bill snorted, and walked towards him. "It's been fun, though. I'll give you that!" He snapped his fingers and fire crawled its way up Gideon's back and into his hair. Making the kid squeal, and jump around. Trying to put it out with his hands.   
While he was doing that, the amulet was shooting away light, Bill tried to catch every shot and deflect it, but could only grab two of them. And from the sound he heard, he was guessing it broke the container.   
He heard the water sloshing out onto the floor, and a coughing Mabel. A worried Dipper, and still the same sound of a screaming Gideon.   
Bill had a headache. He sighed softly, and cracked his fingers. His pinky finger on his left hand wouldn't crack so he may have accidentally broke it out of annoyance.   
He shook the pain off with a slight smile.   
The demon walked over to Dipper and Mabel.   
"Get out of here, take Mabel back to the shack, Dipper."   
They looked at him surprised when he used their real names.   
"Wha-"   
"DO IT!" Bill's eye went to an almost black color.   
The twins didn't argue, they quickly got up, and ran for the door. Dipper looked back and gave Bill this look. Something along the lines of; 'Be careful' or perhaps even an; 'I love you', but who knows. . .

Once the twins were out of the room, and probably out of the building, he turned to Gideon, and his hands caught aflame.   
The kid finally got the fire out, and he was tired. But still just as pissed.   
"This has gone too far, Gideon." Bill said, frowning. 

"I'll get what I want." Gideon said, his fists balled tightly. 

"You're a spoiled brat." Bill said, lifting his hands. With one snap there was a tall circle of Blue flame surrounding him and Gideon. Isolating them together. 

"Unfortunately for you, I'm a spoiled brat as well." Bill smiled a bit. Turning his head to the side.   
"And I always make sure I get what I want.," Bill started. "And I think I want you dead this time." 

Gideon dented his eyebrows, and held his amulet. "You wouldn't." 

The demon cackled. "Oh, I think you know I would." 

Bill shot fire at him, only earning light in return. He dodged easily, and then had a fantastic idea. 

"Opps, looks like you missed by a little there...Or a lottle." He grinned.  
Gideon screamed in annoyance and shot another light at him, only this time, Bill used the mirror from the compact he had in his back pocket to deflect the light right back at the boy.   
Fortunately, it struck his amulet, and shattered it. Gideon's eyes were nearly nonexistent in the glow that overtook them once the amulet was broken. Bill had to look away because it was so bright. This must have been a very powerful because there was an explosion, blowing Bill against a wall. He shouted, groaning. That pain wasn't a good one. It hurt. Really bad. And he was sure he felt something crack in his arm. 

After a minute of resting there, he got to his feet, stumbling out of the rubble of what once was the building they were in. Bill walked towards the Mystery Shack. 

(&) 

Bill made it back to the shack after about two hours. He wasn't going to talk about what happened back there with Gideon, or his father. Bill was pretty sure the mother had died of stress, but there was nothing he could do about that. 

Bill picked up his hand, and right before his knuckles even had the chance to knock, the door flung open with a very worried Dipper standing in the way. "Bill!" He hugged him tightly.   
Bill winced inwardly from the jolt of pain that shot straight to his arm, but he ignored it with ease.   
"Pinetree!" He smiled and hugged him back. "How is Shooting Star?" 

"Mabel is fine." He said, pulling back. "But Grunkle Stan is upset. He's going to drive us home himself." Dipper rubbed the back of his neck. "You're still coming with us, right?" He looked up at Bill with a fond look, a look that said he was in love. 

That was it. That was the very look that sent Bill the message of why he didn't see himself in a large portion of Dipper's life. It was sad almost. But he had to go through with it. 

"...No. I'm not coming with you. I'm going to stay here in Gravity Falls." Bill said, looking down at him.   
Dipper furrowed his eyebrows. Looking slightly, if not the least bit of hurt at that answer. "W-what?" He asked, confused by this sudden change of decision.   
"I said I 'm not coming with you, Dipper." Bill said, kneeling. 

"Why?" The boy asked. 

"Because I think it's best if you go home with Mabel, and stay away from me for a bit. Y'know, think about whatever it is, read, write, whatever it is you do when I 'm not there with you. But, of course, I'll still be there with you. I see everything. I still keep an eye on you, Pinetree! That never changes! But I am going to stay here and do my job! It's your choice whether or not you come back and feel the same towards me." Bill muttered, hoping that Dipper's feelings never changed, because he knew his own would not.  
Bill knew he was too far immersed in the quick sand of Dipper Pines. There was no escape, and Bill actually found himself OK with that. 

A dead end. 

Dipper stared at him, analyzing all of this. "I will come back. I'll always come back. Mabel and I will spend the rest of our Summers here in Gravity Falls." He said, confident in his answer.   
"Come on, you look pretty beat up." He said, looking over the demon's body. Which was covered in scratches, bruises, and a little blood. Perhaps, even a few burns on his clothes. 

(&) 

Bill watched everyone get in the car, and smiled slightly. Dipper stopped and ran back to him, hugging him, pulling him down and kissing him. 

The kiss wasn't quick, nor was it long. It was perfect. 

Just like Dipper. 

 

Bill smiled and rubbed his back, ruffling his hair as well. "Get home, kiddo." He gave him what was supposed to be a wink, but with one eye who knows. 

Dipper nodded sadly and walked to the car. "See you in my dreams," He muttered back at him. There was a tone of love and fondness in the comment, and it killed Bill's heart. 

He nodded. "As always." 

Bill watched the car disappear. 

It really did kill the demon's heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I hope you guys really enjoyed the finale! It was a pain in the fucking ass to get out, seeing as I can only use this same computer. Anyways, it's been a long journey, and it will be even longer once I get Part 2 going! I can't express, or put into words how grateful I am for all of you. Believe it or not, this story and all of you have made me so happy. All the comments I receive make me smile so wide, and giggle like an idiot. You have no idea how important you really are to me. Without you there was no journey, and it wouldn't be fun. You are the reason this chapter and all the others before this are even published. Thank you for taking time out of your lives to read unprofessional work by some dorky, nerdy, and no, thanks to you, happy girl. As always, I absolutely LOVE art drawn by you guys! It makes me the happiest person. I want to hug every single one of you. Every one! IF you do draw me something, either tag it; dibblescribbleffa or tag my url!   
> You can always send me asks regarding anything, it doesn't have to be about my writing, it can be about anything you'd like! If you don't use tumblr, you can comment below and a response is guaranteed! Enough of my rambling, you guys get the gist of my love. You can't miss it! Part 2 doesn't have a release date just yet. Watch on my tumblr for it! 
> 
> Alas, I hope you guys have wonderful days, and I love all of you!! ♥

**Author's Note:**

> That was the first chapter, and there will be a second one depending on the feedback I get from you guys, I hope you enjoyed this!! c:
> 
> Again you can find me at 
> 
> dibblescribble.tumblr.com


End file.
